A Woman's Worth
by KariKamiya
Summary: The GW boys get sucked into a world somewhat like their own. Five girls help them see that life is more than fighting. But, what happens when a war starts up? And, what happens when the five girls get caught in the crossfire themselves?
1. Five new guys at St Joseph's High School

A Woman's Worth  
By: Kari_Kamiya  
Author's Note: I've made this fic while thinking about some mail I got from cousin in California, thinking what would happen if the GW boys were in this realm and in our time....but it's not our kind of time. This world is our time, our world, our rules, but technology is different. This is my first attempt at a GW fic so go easy on me. This may be based on a real life thing, but this is sort of an anime as well.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It belongs to Bandai and whoever else made them so don't sue me.  
Japanese Translations:  
Konnichiwa- Hello  
Nani-What  
Odango Atama- Dumpling Head  
Arigato-Thank You  
Ashiteru- I love you  
Hai-yes/right  
Watashi wa- I am   
Yatta-Alright   
Baka-Idiot/Dummy  
Gomen-Pardon/sorry  
Gomen Nasai-Very Sorry  
Omae o korosu-I am going to kill you  
Minna-Everyone/Guys  
Matte-Wait  
Minna Matte Yo- Guys wait up  
Shinigami-God of death   
Shinimegami-Goddess of death  
  
Prologue:   
Summer is the best time of the year for teenagers to kick back and relax for a vacation. For the lives of Christina Whatley, Ronnise Shaw, Brittany Nakamura, and Chloe Thompson, their lives will never be the same. "Why cheerleading camp?" whined Brittany "I don't even like cheerleading."  
"We said that we'd support Chloe." Answered Ronnise  
"And I would support you, cousin." Said Chrissy (Christina's nnickname)  
"Still, I hate it here, too many preps." Said Brittany  
"It's not that bad."  
Each of these five girls has different personalities. Ronnise and Chrissy are cousins. Each of them looks somewhat the same. Chrissy stayed wearing a white spaghetti-strapped top, blue-jean short shorts and gold timberland boots. Ronnise wore blue-jean Capri pants, white keds sneakers, and a white T-shirt. Brittany wore a black T-shirt, camouflage short shorts, and gold timberland boots. Chloe wore a purple halter-top and a pair of black jeans. They were going to cheerleading camp in the Pocono Mountains. They were in their cabin, with the usual argument about why they went in the first place. All of these girls had been friends since birth. Chrissy decided to stop arguing and start working on her laptop. Since it was just Chloe and Brittany arguing, she didn't have any trouble getting out of it. She dusted off her glasses and began to type on her laptop. Ronnise had just stayed there to listen. Thunder and lightning came rolling down. Chloe jumped and hugged her Impmon stuffed digimon. "It's just a little rain, nothing to be scared of." Said Ronnise  
Then they all heard a loud crash. All of the girls huddled together. "What the hell was that?!" asked Brittany  
"I don't know, but that wasn't thunder or lightning." Answered Chrissy  
She reached over and looked at her laptop, wide-eyed. "What's wrong?"   
"It's my laptop, it's getting strange energy readings not too far from here."  
"Do you think it could be an alien?" asked Chloe  
The other 3 just made a sweatdrop. The lights went out. "Damn, there goes my laptop." Said Chrissy  
Ronnie turned on her flashlight and flashed it in Brittany's face. "Hey! Get that damn thing out of my face!" yelled Brittany  
"Calling all campers, all campers are to stay inside until further notice." Said the intercom  
The 4 of them looked out of the window. Camp counselors were going inside of the cafeteria. "Uh-oh, you know what that means." Said Ronnise  
"Yeah Ronnie, we have to work harder." Said Brittany, annoyed  
"It won't be that bad, we only have one more week left here and then we go back to school."  
"Don't remind me. St. Joseph's Catholic High School is not the best place to go. I mean, we are Christians."  
"It doesn't matter, we only have 3 more years to go." Said Chrissy  
"Yeah, three long grueling years."  
"It's not that bad."  
"For you it isn't."  
The rain stopped and Chloe looked outside. "Somebody's on our hiking trail." She said  
"What are you talking about?" asked Chrissy  
She looked out to see a guy with brown hair walking up the trail. "That's a guy." She said  
The other 2 looked to see the guy as well. "Who do you think he is?" asked Chloe  
"I dunno, but he's awfully cute." Said Ronnise  
Later that day, the girls walked up the hiking trail. They had reached the top of the hill and Brittany sat down. "Come on, let's take a break." She whined  
"You are so lazy." Said Chloe  
"Look who's talking miss 'I want to be the captain of the cheerleading squad'."   
Chrissy sat down and opened her laptop. "The energy readings are back, but they're weak." She said  
Brittany looked over her shoulder. On the screen showed a low energy reading and some exterior of a robot. "What's that?" she asked  
"I don't know. Whatever it is, it has terrorist written all over it." Answered Chrissy  
"Terrorist? Christina Whatley, this is the year 2002, we'll be fine. " Said Ronnise  
"I know that, but we do have psychos living here. The only best place to live is out on those colonies."  
"In outer space? No thanks; I'd rather take my chances on earth."  
During the war against terrorism, a nuclear bomb was launched on the United States. A nuclear war started against the U.S. and the Taliban. U.S. won but took heavy damage. Most of the soldiers died and the ones that survived were weak. They did recover, miraculously and were normal. Life changed after that. The Taliban was destroyed. A new industrial period came up. Machines were advanced and people started living in colonies in outer space (sound familiar?). Military ammunition was the most advanced. Lasers were now used as a weapon and there are mostly military colonies in outer space. Chrissy flicked some of her hair out of her face and dusted off her glasses. "Chrissy, maybe you should come look at this." Said Chloe, trembling  
Heero Yuy looked at his laptop. His Wing Zero's energy was low. The exterior of the model had been damaged and he had no clue where they were. Duo lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky. It was a clear blue sky and it was a quiet area. Wufei went to go see what his surroundings were like. Quatre was looking around and standing. "This place, it's different than anything I've ever seen." He said  
Duo looked up at the cliff above him and saw five figures looking down. "Who's that up there?" he asked  
Heero looked up from his laptop and saw five figures looking from a cliff.   
Brittany got up. "That guy with the braid saw us." She said  
Chrissy closed her laptop. "This is a great time to run." She said  
The 3 ran while Chloe stayed where she was. Luckily, she looked up to see Brittany's hair flung by. She picked up her Impmon. "Minna! Matte!" she yelled  
They finally stopped when they got to the end of the trail and back at the campsite. The girls were panting and their camp counselor looked at them with dislike. "What were you girls doing up there?" she asked  
"We were going on a mini-hike up the trail." Answered Brittany  
"With a laptop?"  
"I wanted to take digital pictures of our landscape before we leave today." Said Chrissy  
The counselor flung her hair back and walked away. They made a sweatdrop. "That was a close one." Said Ronnise  
"Maybe we should tell them about what we saw." Said Chloe  
"Have you lost your mind?! This could be an alien for all we know." Said Chrissy  
  
Chapter 1: Five new guys at St. Joseph's High School  
Chrissy looked at her alarm clocked and screamed. "I'm late again!" she yelled, "I am such a baka!"  
She ran down the stairs, grabbed her laptop and knapsack, and ran down the street to school. Brittany leaned back in her chair. She looked at her watch. "Late again…." She muttered  
A nun came in and rapped her ruler on the desk. "In your seats." She said   
Brittany sat up in her seat. "Ok, we have new students in our class." She said  
Five guys stood in front. One with dark brown hair and prussian eyes, another had brown hair tied in a braid with cobalt blue eyes, the next one had brown hair and dark green eyes, next one had platinum gold hair and blue eyes, and the last one had black hair and black eyes. "Now if you would all take your seats, we can get class started." She said  
The five guys sat down. "Ok... let me see... Brittany Nakamura?"   
"Present." She said  
Chrissy came running in through the door. "I'm here." She said  
"Christina, go take your seat." Said the nun  
"Yes Sister Mary Anne."  
She sat down in her regular seat and sighed. "You got off easy that time." Whispered Brittany  
Chrissy just nodded. She looked at the guy sitting next to her. He had brown hair and ultramarine eyes. "Hi, you must be a new guy. What's your name?" she asked  
The guy just looked at his laptop and didn't answer. She made a sweatdrop. "Well watashi wa Christina Whatley. But you can just call me Chrissy." She said  
He didn't reply. The classroom bell rang. "That's the bell, Heero Yuy, please put your laptop away and Brittany, please sit up in your seat." She said   
"Hai." Said Brittany  
Later in gym class, Brittany tied her black hair back into a ponytail. She tied it with a dark green scarf. The five girls sat together on the bleachers. The girls wore navy-blue biker shorts and a gray T-shirt and the guys wore a gray shirt and long navy-blue shorts. Chloe tied her blonde hair back into pigtails. Chrissy kept her hair tied back with a red scarf. Ronnise didn't have much to worry about because she had her blue hair in a long braid. The gym teacher, Mr. Dinera came in. "Let's warm up with 10 laps around the track." He said  
The class groaned. "Ha! You guys are so the weaklings." Said Brittany  
The 3 of them looked at her angrily. "Not all of us are meant for the track club." Said Chloe  
"You're probably more of a weakling then they are." Said a voice  
They all looked to their right. "Shut up Wufei, you can't beat me in a race." Said Brittany  
"Come on Britt, the last thing we need is a competition. They just got here." Said Chrissy  
"Yeah, save it for the track meet." Said Ronnise  
The girls got off the bleachers and on to the track. Brittany bumped Wufei, on purpose with her side. The coach blew the whistle and all the students were off. Brittany and Wufei were racing against each other. Chrissy sighed and decreased her speed. She was running next to Quatre. "So, where are you guys from?" she asked  
"From a colony."  
"Oh, so you're from outer space? That's cool, I've always wanted to go there."  
Brittany and Wufei ran past them. "(sigh) Brittany can never resist a competition." She said  
"Neither can Wufei. "said Quatre  
"I guess you haven't really met me. Watashi wa Christina Whatley. But you can call me Chrissy."   
After the warm up was over, the classes were gathered around to pick people for basketball. Unfortunately, Wufei and Brittany were the captains. "I pick Heero." Said Wufei  
"Fine then, I pick…..Duo." said Brittany  
Both groups sighed. "This is going to be a long day." Said Chloe  
After school, Chloe and Chrissy walked home together. "So, what do you think?" asked Chloe  
"About what?" asked Chrissy  
"About Wufei and Brittany."  
"Wufei and Brittany?"  
"Hai, I think they would make a great couple."  
"Nani?! Have you lost your mind?! Those two can't get along on anything."  
"But they would make such a great couple. Both are stubborn and won't admit when they're wrong."  
"Bad idea Chloe."  
They both heard motorcycle sounds. They looked at each other wide-eyed. Five motorcycles were coming their way. Both girls ran as fast as they could. "Split up, they can't catch both of us!" yelled Chrissy  
Chrissy had three motorcycles after her. She ran down an alleyway into a building. The motorcycles were on her heels. She tripped over a can and fell on her face. Her eyes began to well up with tears, she knew who it was. One got off his bike and took off his helmet. The guy's white hair flew through the wind. He looked at her with his grayish-blue eyes. The other two took off their helmets as well. Both had brown hair and black eyes. "Well if it isn't the little rabbit that got away." Said the one with white hair  
The other two laughed. He touched her face and she slapped his hand away. "Look Tetsuo, I'm not telling you again, I'm not your girlfriend." She said  
She got up and looked him straight in the eyes. He slapped her, hard across her face. She fell over and winced in pain. On her cheek was a deep cut that he made. Tetsuo had long nails that could cut through skin if he hit hard enough. She wiped the blood from her cheek. It kept on bleeding.   
Chloe crawled into a hole in a gate. She kept running. Her heart was pounding and her legs were getting heavy. She kept hearing the motorcycles. 'Damn, they must've found another way to find me.' She thought  
Tears began to form in her eyes since her body was starting to swell up in pain. She closed her eyes and kept running. All of a sudden, she fell. Her body couldn't take and neither could her asthma. She clenched her yellow blouse in pain. Her lungs were tightening. She reached in her pocket and took out her inhaler. The motorcycle sounds got louder and her hands began to tremble. She took the medication and fell over on her face. Her body was giving out on her. She heard the clacking of shoes and she began to cry. Then she heard a loud shot and some fists cracking. Then everything went black.  
Tetsuo grabbed her by the arm, his nails cutting through her skin, causing it to bleed. He yanked her forward and punched her in the stomach. She hunched over in pain and then he put his foot on her head. Chrissy pulled him by the ankle and made him fall. She slowly sat up. Tetsuo took out a gun and pointed it at her face. Her eyes widened in fear. "Fun time is over. " he said "My little rabbit, you won't get away this time."  
Tears streamed down her eyes. 'No, I can' t die this way.' She thought 'This is not my destiny. I will not allow myself to go down easily. No! Not this way!'  
She jumped on Tetsuo and the two were rolling on the floor. He kicked her off and she was slammed against the wall. He let out a shot that scratched her lower leg as it whizzed past. Her eyes turned white and sparks started flying around. "What the hell's going on?!" yelled one man with brown hair  
Tetsuo grabbed Chrissy by her collar. "Stop it right now!" he yelled  
Her eyes glowed a bright white and he shocked him. He fell over, wincing in pain. The other two charged at him but she blocked both of them and used a technique to knock them out. Chrissy shook her head and her eyes turned back to the usual emerald green. She looked at the three men on the ground. "Did….did I just do that?" she asked herself  
She looked at her hands, there were a bit sore from fighting. She took a couple of steps back and began to walk out of the building. She was trembling from what happened. Something made her stop. Lightning and rain came crashing down. Her raven black hair clung to her face and her glasses were wet with raindrops. But she didn't care. She was still concerned about what happened. She then stopped. "Chloe…." She muttered  
She ran around fast. "CHLOE!!! CHLOE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled  
The wind blew hard and it became harder to see where she was going. The lightning drowned out her voice. In a nearby warehouse, Chloe was resting. Something made her eyes shoot open. She looked up to see Duo Maxwell. "Mmm….Duo? What happened?" she asked  
"You had an asthma attack." He answered  
Everything was dark around them. Chloe put a hand on her head. "Ugh, all I remember was being chased by this gang and, everything is a blur after that."  
Something started ringing. It was her cell phone and she answered it. "Konnichiwa?" she asked  
"Chloe, where are you?" asked a voice  
"Chrissy? Is that you?"   
"Who else would it be baka?! Where are you?! I'm looking everywhere in the rain for you!"  
"I'm….uh…..with a friend."  
"A friend? Who?"  
"Duo Maxwell."  
"Duo? Are you ok?"  
"I had a small asthma attack."  
"Nani?! Why didn't you call the hospital?!"  
"Chrissy calm down, Duo found me and I'm fine."  
"(sigh) Can I speak to Duo for a second?"  
"Hai."  
She handed the phone to Duo. "Konnichiwa Christina." He said  
"Duo?"  
"Hai?"  
"Omae o korosu!"  
"Nani?! Why?!"  
"Because you gave me a fright! For all I know, Chloe could've been dead."  
"And you say saving her his a bad thing?"  
"Gomen…..I'm just a bit pissed off at the moment."  
"Why?"  
"I just got attacked by a bunch of thugs you baka!"  
"Why were you girls walking down this way anyway?"  
"Why were you?"  
"I have my reasons."  
"Me too. Listen, can you take Chloe home for me? Just don't tell her parents what happened."  
"Sure, I'll take her home."  
"Arigato! Bye!"  
"Bye."  
Chrissy ran through a couple of gates to her house. Some had dogs that she had to dodge. Her pace slowed down as she reached her house. 'Oh no, how am I going to explain this to dad?' she thought 'He'll kill me if he finds out that I got into another fight with Tetsuo. He told me a thousand times not to go that way. Christina you baka! Why don't you ever listen?!'  
She sighed and walked to her house. She decided to sneak through the back door. Luckily, nobody was there. She reached in the cupboard and pulled out the first aid kit. She slipped into the basement, which was her room. As she added peroxide on her face, somebody came down the stairs. She had blue hair and lime green eyes. "Christina, are you down here?" she asked  
"Yeah sissy, whad'ya want?"   
"I need to show you something."  
"Wanda, are you pregnant?"  
"No baka! Something happened on TV and you need to see it……how did you get that scar?"  
"Tetsuo."  
"Not again. Christina, why don't you just listen to dad and go the long way?"  
"My feet start to hurt."  
Wanda sighed and turned on the TV. "In recent events, " said the news anchor " A mysterious robot has been seen in space. It has already destroyed the colony D13 and has disappeared. The military said it may be the work of Doctor Julius Heartley."  
Chrissy snatched the remote from her sister and turned it off. "Why are you showing me this? You know how I am about those stupid mobile suits."  
"Christina, dad is missing. He was supposed to go to the colony that was recently destroyed. You know just as well as I do that dad makes mobile suits for the military."  
"You don't think he…."  
"No, dad did work with Dr. Heartley for a short time. I have this sad thought that dad was eliminated on the colony because he could make mobile suits like Dr. Heartley could. I just want to know why he did it…..that was never like him."  
Chloe walked down a quiet street with Duo. She felt tense around him. "Chloe?" asked Duo  
"Hmm?"  
"What's the deal with you two and those thugs?"  
"Well, Chrissy has a way of getting herself in trouble."   
"What do you mean?"  
"Tetsuo used to be her boyfriend, up until she found out the he was involved in murders and drug trafficking. He's followed her every since. Trying to get her back in his life. He's very violent and she had a couple of bruises. But she started taking this kick boxing class and she hit him back. She left him after she received the last of her lessons."  
"Hmmm….what about you?"  
"Me? Oh the rest of us are just to be threatened so she can go back with him. We usually get away. I don't know why my asthma's acting up. "  
There is a military base on the moon. Nobody who is not a government official knows about this place. Here lies the home of scientists and military officers. Here is where Dr. Jin Whatley works everyday of his life. He had blue hair and lime green eyes like Wanda. He wore glasses like Chrissy and worked on a laptop just like her. He sat down in a meeting room. All of the scientists were waiting from instructions from their official. "So what do you think of this Jin?" asked a scientist  
This one had purple hair and brown eyes. She was a fairly tall woman with a bow in her hair. "About what?" he asked  
"The attack on the colony. I don't know what was Julius was thinking. Our boss might blame this on us. "  
"I wouldn't give up that easily. Julius was going a bit insane. For all we knew, he could've planned this all along."  
"Hai, maybe I should stop worrying. "  
A tall man came in. He had a black suit on. His face was barley seen. "I have here a report of Dr. Heartley's attack on colony D13…..it says here he that used a band of mobile suits to attack the base. There's nothing left from this attack. I have only one solution. That is, to be reassigned to different locations. It's too much of a risk to let you all work together. It was said that Heartley had somebody on the inside working with him. So now we have to do what's best and that is to separate each of you. You will all only have a week off and they you will all be shipped to different locations until further notice."  
Brittany was on the phone with Chrissy. Unlike the rest of the girls, Brittany lives in a chinese-like home with a small pond and a shrine. She played with her brown hair. She either kept it in a ponytail or in odangoes. "So you're saying that you almost killed Tetsuo with a bolt of lightning?" she asked  
"That's what I said." Answered Chrissy  
"That's a bit freaky don't you think?"  
"I know that. I just want to know how I got this kind of thing to happen."  
"Maybe it has something to do with that nuclear attack….."  
"Get real, I wasn't there, remember?"  
"Brittany! Get off the phone and start practicing your skills!" yelled a voice  
"Hai! I'll be right on it! Chrissy?"  
"Arigato. I needed a loud voice in my ear."  
"Gomen, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Brittany hung up the phone and tied her hair up into odangoes. She changed her boots to sneakers and grabbed her sword. Her body would be filled with rage every time she grabbed it. She walked outside and looked at the statue of a dragon. She held the sword in a fighting position. She felt her body rushing with energy. Her hand gripped the sword hard and her eyes were turning red, almost like they were on fire. She looked at the grass next to the pond. She ran fast, rage building in her. She ran faster as she felt something burning in the pit of her stomach. 'I am a fighter.' She thought ' I am a fighter for peace. That is my destiny. I will become stronger. I will be the best. That is what my father wanted…..'  
She screamed out in rage and her blade turned to fire as she slashed the tall grass in half. She stood back and looked at the fiery inferno she made. She could've sworn that she saw her father's face. She looked at her sword, then at the flames. 'A fire….is this my rage? Maybe this is what Chrissy was talking about…..'  
"Hmm…..a fiery rage…."  
The next day, Chrissy was running down the street, late as usual. "Damn me and that computer!" she yelled  
"Don't sweat it, I'm late too." Said a voice  
She looked behind her to see Duo. "Hey Maxwell, so, did you like taking Chloe home?"  
"What are you talking about? Do you think I like her?"  
"No, I wasn't implying that. She usually has a bad habit of talking too much. I was wondering if she was talking too much."  
"Not at all."  
The school bell rang and the two ran into class. Chrissy looked up to see that Sister Mary Anne wasn't there. Brittany made a clap out of sarcasm. "Only five minutes late this time." She said  
"Oh shut up." Said Chrissy "Where's Sister Mary Anne?"  
"All the nuns are meeting together. Somehow somebody got killed in the school basement."   
"In the school basement? That's a bit homicidal."  
"Now the nuns don't know weather to send us home or let us stay."  
They heard the small chime from the school intercom. "Attention all students, classes are dismissed until further notice."  
"Aw man! I ran here for nothing!" whined Chrissy  
"Oh calm down, at least you're up to hang out."  
'Like that's a good thing.' Chrissy thought out of sarcasm  
Chloe, Ronnise, and some girl with blue hair and blue eyes walked in. "Chrissy, Britt, I would like you to meet my friend, Meghan (Megan spelled different). She just transferred here from St. Augistine's school for girls."  
"This is a good first day for her, somebody gets killed and she gets to go home without homework." Said Brittany  
"You see that as a bad thing?" asked Chloe  
"Let's get out of here, there's no point in us staying here." Said Chrissy  
She was still pissed off that she ran all the way to school for nothing. They proceeded out the door and stopped. Meghan had her eyes on Heero. "Who's that guy?" she asked  
"Oh, that's Heero Yuy, he doesn't talk much." Answered Chrissy "I sit next to him in class. Pure silence, he's usually wrapped up in that laptop of his."  
"Just like you." Said Ronnnise  
"What the hell does that mean?!"  
"You and Heero are almost alike, you're both quiet and you both go into that 'Dark Computer Mode'."  
"Oh puh-lease, I have a better chance going out with Quatre Winner."   
"Then why don't you ask him to the dance?" asked Chloe  
Chrissy's face turned pink and she made a small sweatdrop. "Oh I get it, you have a crush on him and you don't want him to know." Teased Brittany  
Chrissy clamed down on Brittany's mouth. Fire was flying around them. Chrissy's teeth were sharp. "You say one word to him about it and I'll kill you."  
The rest of the girls made a sweatdrop. "Eh he he…..how about we settle this once and for all?" asked Meghan  
Chrissy and Brittany looked up at her. "Why don't we all ask them out? It'll be easier than fighting."  
"Hmm….I guess I could give it a try…." Said Chrissy  
Brittany jumped up and started pushing Chrissy toward the direction of the GW boys. "What are you doing?!" asked Chrissy, getting pissed and embarrassed  
"You wanna ask Quatre out right?" asked Brittany  
"Yeah."  
"Then go over there and ask him."  
Brittany pushed her hard. "Ok ok! I'm going!" said Chrissy  
She walked slowly up to the guys. They looked at her like she was crazy. Her face went a slight pink. "Um….um….h-hi Quatre." She said  
"Oh hi Christina, is there something wrong?"  
"Uh…..n-n-no I um…..was, uh…..wondering if….um….by any chance did you have a date for the….dance?"  
"No."  
"What I'm trying to say is…….will you come to the dance with me? I would really appreciate it."  
"Sure I'll go with you."  
Christina's face turned almost as red as a tomato. "Thanks, um….I'll see you at the dance."  
"Ok."  
She walked off. Chloe ran up to her. "So, what did he say?" she asked   
"Yes." She replied  
"Wait to go Chrissy." Said Ronnise  
"I wonder who Britt's gonna ask out." Said Meghan  
"I want it to be Wufei but the two don't get along. Sometimes I think she has a crush on him." Teased Chloe  
"Me? Have a crush on Wufei? Puh-lease, I have a better chance going out with Heero Yuy."  
"Oh, I get it, you're scared of him."  
"Oh yeah? Just watch me, I'll ask him out to the dance!"  
"You? The both of you can't even last five seconds without trying to kill each other!" said Chrissy  
"Oh yeah Christina? I'll bet you ten dollars that I can go one hour at the dance without trying to kill him!"  
"You're on! But you have to ask him to go first!"  
Kari: Isn't this something? Brittany does something bold for a change!  
Brittany: Whad'ya talking about?! I love Wufei Chang!  
Kari: Love him enough to fight him?  
Brittany: (sweatdrop) Uh….I'll get back to you on that  
Kari: Ok folks! Here's the downlow! E-mail me at Karidigicrazy@aol.com and please send me suggestions! This is my first GW fic since 1998! Brittany would appreciate it if you review too! It helps me and her write more! 


	2. Encounters in Life

Chapter 2: Encounters in Life  
Kari: Brittany and I have decided to change Morghan's to Meghan.  
The five girls waited in front of the gymnasium. Brittany wore a red and black chinese dress and put her hair into odagoes. Chrissy kept her white hair into pigtails, she wore a navy-blue dress with straps across the back and she didn't wear a bra. Meghan wore a black dress, her hair into a bun, the slits of the dress were almost up to her hips. Chloe wore a red cocktail dress with stockings and shoes to match it. Her hair was in a braid. Ronnise wore a lavender dress with matching shoes. Her hair was in ponytail with a black scarf. "Geez Chrissy, you could've at least told me where you got the dress from, we could've matched." complained Brittany  
"Oh come on Britt, your mom would've made you wear that dress anyway." she said  
"I guess you're right....."  
Quatre walked up to his date and bowed. He wore a pair of black slacks and shoes, and a white shirt. He kissed the back of her hand and then smiled. "Ready to go?"  
All Chrissy could do was nod. They walked into the auditorium with the other girls looking at her. "Damn! She knows how to pick them." said Brittany  
"So, odango atama, are you ready to go in?" asked a voice  
It was Duo. "Look Maxwell, get Chloe and go in before I strangle you!" she said  
"Geez Brittany, gomen nasai, I was only kidding." he said  
"Come on Duo, let's not piss her off." said Chloe  
She grabbd his arm and went in. Trowa made a small smirk and at Ronnise and the two went in. "So, is this what you wear all the time?" asked Wufei  
He had caught Brittany off guard, and loved it as she jumped. She turned and gritted her teeth a bit. "What is your problem?! Sneaking up on a girl like that!" she said  
"Shows how weak you are." he said  
She made a low growl and walked in with Wufei following. Meghan looked at her watch. Heero tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. Inside, Chrissy had a table all ready for them. As they all sat down, the sister in charge stood up at the podium. "I would like to thank all the students for coming to this dance." she said "Before we start, I would like us all to sit here and remember all the soldiers that died in the war: Tobias Merian  
Anne Johnson  
Merideth Becky  
Johnathan Underwood  
Dudley Underwood  
Wufei Nakamura"  
Brittany's hands grippd hard around the glass that she was holding. It started to crack. "What's wrong with her?" asked Duo  
Chrissy scooted closer to him. "Brittany's father was Wufei Nakamura who died in battle." she whispered  
"Why is my name up there?" asked Wufei  
"Not you baka! My father!" shouted Brittany  
Her eyes were welling up with tears. "My father's name was Wufei and he died trying to save lives!"  
The flowers in a vase in the center of the table caught on fire. 'Oh no, not now.' thought Chrissy  
"You're acting like a weakling." said Wufei  
That was it, Brittany was pissed to the max. She slapped him hard a across the face wit her right hand and the glass in her left hand broke in her palm. The slap was so hard that Wufei almost fell out of his seat. Brittany left the dance, hot tears fell down her eyes. Wufei had also left but went a different way. Chrissy sighed and Ronnise put her face in her hands. Chloe stared at her soda. "What a mess." she said  
"Yeah, I didn't know Brittany was so sensitive about that." said Meghan  
"Her father died last year." said Chrissy  
Brittany had began to walk down a dark street. She had stopped crying, but she was still full of rage. 'What does he know?' she thought 'Wufei never knew my father. He was a better soldier than he will ever be!'  
Flashback:  
Wufei Nakamura stood at the edge of his house. He wore a military uniform. Brittany leaned against the gate, hair in odagoes, looking at her father. He hugged and kissed his wife, then looked at his daughter. "Don't start any trouble while I'm gone." he said  
"Father, you expect me to try and take over the world? I'm not a nut, I'll be good."  
He ruffled some of the girl's hair and walked off. Later that night, Brittany was watching television. She wanted to see her father in space. She smiled as he flew in his mobile suit. "See Chrissy, my father is the best soldier out there." she said  
She had been on the phone with Chrissy. Her father was with five other men, until a bigger mobile suit crept up behind them and fired. Her father, along with five other men, were dead. "Oh God." said Chrissy "Brittany, I'm so so sorry."  
She hadn't been listening. Her hand slowly hung up the phone as she stood in silence and in shock.   
Monday morning, Chrissy came to school early, hoping that Brittany would be in class. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. She sighed and sat in her seat. All weekend, she's been working on the configuration of a mobile suit. Her father had given her something to work on so she wouldn't be bored. Heero had his own configurations to work out. The biggest mission was to get home. Quatre walked over to her and she didn't really notice. "Hey Christina." he said  
She looked up and fixed her glasses. "Oh, hi Quatre."  
"Are you ok?"  
"To tell you the truth, not really. First, above all things, Brittany hasn't anwered any of my calls, or came to school. The second thing is my dad, he....uh....sent me this puzzle I can't seem to figure out."  
She shut down the laptop and took out a book on machines and the mobile era. Later that day, in gym class, Chloe played basketball against Duo. Since it was a free day, it was a one on one deal. Chrissy stayed to herself, working on her mobile suit configuration. Duo had tried to shoot, but it banged against the basket ring and hit Chrissy square in the face, breaking her nose. Chloe, Duo, Quatre, Meghan, and Ronnise looked at the girl. Blood was running through her fingers and she started crying. Meghan, Chloe, and Ronnise took Chrissy to the nurse's office. Chrissy was so upset that she forgot her laptop. Duo's eyes widened as he looked at the screen. "Heero, you should see this."  
After gym, Duo handed her the laptop. She was still a bit pissed about the incident. "Thanks Maxwell." she muttered  
She had her head bent back a bit to keep the blood from running down her nose. He put it down on the desk and walked back to his seat. In five minutes, the blood stopped. Sister Mary Anne came in. "Now, we're going to be working with Algebra." she said  
The class groaned. Sister Mary Anne took a piece of chalk out. "Now, when working with Algebra, you-"  
Another sister came in and whispered into her ear. "Are you serious? Is this true?" she asked  
The sister nodded. She walked out. Sister Mary Anne's eyes were in horror. "Children, another colony was destroyed." she said  
The class started having feared looks on thier faces and started whispering. "Not only that, the military has hardly no defense against this."  
Chrissy balled one of her hands into a fist. "Classes have just been dismissed."  
Chrissy took her things, put it in her knapsack and started to walk home. She passed her friends by and stopped at her locker. She took out her heavy jacket, since it was winter, it was very cold. Her friends called out to her, but she didn't listen. Her mind was stuck on her father, and what was going on. She ran down the shortcut alleyway she took. She was wearing heels so she slipped and fell on her face on the ice.   
The wind started blowing and the snow hit her in the face. She whiped it away and looked at the sky. 'Dad, what's going on?' she thought  
She stood up, slowly, and looked up at the sky. She was sitting up on her butt and knees. Up in the sky, something looked like a falling star. She stood up slowly and leaned against a wall. The wind began to blow harder. So, she began to walk through the snow again. "Ok, next time, wear fasionable snow boots." she said to herself  
Jin looked out from a colony. The earth was glowing brightly. He sighed and put his fingers on the glass. "Christina...." he muttered  
"Is there something wrong?" asked a voice  
He turned to see Dr. Anna, a old colleage of his. She became a mortician. "Oh Anna, how did you get here?"   
"Same as you, but my investigation is on the people that have been dying out. Turns out some of the people have been dying in bunches. There's been a couple of things odd about this."  
"Like what? People die every day."  
"True, but I took some of these people's DNA before they were destroyed."  
"Huh?"  
"They died before the attacks. But the odd thing is the DNA had been altered, like something mutated them. Mentally, the reports have said that they were fine, but physically, thier bones have either fused together or have become weak. It's like some kind of disease has been going around. The other odd thing was these people were teens, around the ages of 14 to 16. I think it may have something to do with the nuclear war."  
"The nuclear war? You think it may have been the chemical effects after the war?"  
"I think this may be the case, but I still need some more info in order to make that conclusion. Weren't you in that war?"  
"Yes, I created the mobile suits on a military base......that was attacked.....I was one of the few that.....Christina, she might be effected."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Christina was born ten months after that incident.....in 1987 *sigh* I just hope she's fine."  
Chrissy leaned against a building. "It couldn't be...."she muttered   
She looked down at the snow. Suddenly, she heard something crunching in the snow. She made a small growl and kicked the snow. "Those damn mobile suits....." she muttered "Why did he have to make them?"  
"Who made a mobile suit?" asked a familiar voice  
She looked up to see Heero looking at her. She turned away from him. "It's none of your business."  
She heard something click and turned around and saw a pistol. Her left hand trembled a bit. She made piercing eyes at him. "You know what?" she asked "Go ahead and kill me, I have nothing left really to live for."  
Heero's hand trembled. 'Her eyes......' he thought 'Just like Relena's.....'  
"Relena...." he muttered  
"Who? That's not me."  
He lowered the pistol and looked at her. "Relena..."he said again  
"Look pal, the only Relena I knew was Relena Peacecraft and-"  
He grabbed her by the wrist. "Where is she?" he asked  
"She's....she's.....gone....she died a couple of years back.....in an accident, now can you let me go?!"  
He let go of her wrist and he turned away from her. Her face softened to look sypathetic. 'Poor Heero.' she thought 'She must've really loved her or something like that.'  
She looked down, thinking about somebody she lost. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Heero, I'm sorry....I didn't know that you loved her that much.....I know how it feels......when you lose somebody you love....it hurts like hell you want to die....."  
She wiped the tears swelling up in her eyes. "Heero!" yelled a voice  
He looked up to see Duo. He just looked down at the snow. "What happened?" he asked  
"He asked me about Relena Peacecraft and I told him that she died."  
"What?! What are you talking about?!"  
"Relena Peacecraft was a pacifist who was caught in the crossfire. She accidentally died while coming to earth. I think she died in 2024."  
"2024? Isn't this AC 195?"  
"AC 195? What are you talking about?"  
"Duo...."growled Heero  
"You guys act like you're from another world or something....huh?"  
They all looked up to see two more 'falling stars'. "I knew it, they're invading...." said Chrissy  
"Who is?" asked Duo  
He walked up to her and she looked away from him. He grabbed her by the sholders. "Christina, you have to tell us what's going on."  
"*sigh* Ok, but you have to first let me go, and we have to find some place to talk."  
Brittany looked up at the sky from the roof of her house. "Damn war....destroys all." she muttered  
She had spet all of last night and the next day thinking about the upcoming war. Now she was thinking that she might be a shinimegami. Death seemed to be a pattern for her, or so she thought. "Hey Britt! Long time no see!" yelled a voice  
She looked down to see Chloe in her usual pink heavy coat with black stretch pants and black boots. "Hey Chloe, what's up?" asked Brittany  
"Get this, since there's an attempted invasion, Chrissy's been acting funny."  
"Chlo, she's always been acting funny."  
"No I mean she's hasn't been alright."  
"She's never been alright."  
"You're not getting my point. Chrissy's been keeping something from us, like some governtment activity."  
"She did that year ago and she told us. I think you're worried that we may get hurt. Anyway, we have more important things to think about."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, for one, those five students that have just shown up, we don't know where they're from. They come from out of nowhere and just show up at school. Things were fine until they showed up. I think they may have something to do with these attacks on the colonies."  
"You think so? Hmm....."  
Chrissy, Duo, and Heero were in her room, which was the basement. She explained to them everything she knew about these attacks, the war, and what's going to happen. Mrs. Whatley was so hungry that she let the boys stay in Chrissy's room. "So that's what going on." she said to them "I just need to find out what's gonna happen to my dad, he hasn't spoken to us for weeks."  
Mrs. Whatley opened the basement door. "Hey Christina, have you seen my crackers?" she asked  
"Um....they're in the junk drawer."  
"Great place to put them."  
"Don't yell at me, I didn't put them there."  
Mrs. Whatley growled and slammed the door. "I'll be glad when she has that damn baby." said Chrissy  
"Why are you so angry over a baby?" asked Duo  
"Well this would be her seventh child."  
"What?"  
"Well there are my twin older brothers, Sid and Jin, then there's me and Wanda, then Kotono and Karen so this would be her seventh child."  
"That's a lot of people."  
"Why do you think my dad went into science? But there are more bigger things to worry about."  
"Like what?"  
"Like those falling stars I saw in the middle of the day. I think they may be mobile suits. But I don't even know if that was really happening."  
The phone ran. "Hello?" asked Chrissy "Whatley residence."  
"Is this the genius Christina Whatley?" asked a familiar voice  
"Meghan? Is that you?"  
"Who else would make a genius compliment?"  
"I don't know."  
"So, do I have your vote for class president?"  
"Of course. According to the school polls, you are up by ten percent."  
"That is so cool!"  
"Don't celebrate yet, you still have some competition."  
"Who could possibly try to win against me?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, I've got some company over."  
"Oh....ok bye."  
"Bye."  
The next day, Chrissy was standing outside. She had emailed Meghan that she would meet her outside, bad choice, it was freezing out. She shivered in her knee socks, Meghan walked up the stairs, happy as ever. "What's wrong with you?" she asked  
"I'm freezing out here."  
"Oh, then lets go inside."  
As they walked inside, people starte sniffing Meghan. Chrissy popped a piece of gum in her mouth and acted like she didn't notice. "What's with everybody?" asked Morghan  
"Easy, Jennah Anderson, richest girl in school."  
Chloe sniffed Meghan. "Ok everybody! She's ok!" she yelled  
Everybody went back to doing whatever it was they did. "What was that all about?" asked Meghan  
"Everybody got this rumor that you sleep in a dumpster."  
"Oh brother. I know who started this." said Chrissy "Jennah may have started it, but I'm going to finish it. I know that she still sucks on her her thumb and sleeps with her teddy bear."  
"Wow, let me go tell Ronnise."  
Chloe walked off to tell her friend. "Wow Chrissy, you're good at this." said Meghan  
"Well, I did run last year. I know all her tricks. She's always picking on the newbees so she can say that she's in charge."  
"Why don't you be my campaign manager?"  
"Well for one thing, I'm on the journalist comittee, I can't because that would mean that the club would've picked one person and that wouldn't be fair to the other competitors. Besides, my articles are on the grossest things in the school, like the school lunches."  
"Or the jocks on the football team?"  
"Exactly."  
"I'd better get my stuff ready for first class, Astronomy."  
"Oh lucky you, I have Biology."  
The laughed and went their ways. After stuffing things in her locker, Chrissy walked into homeroom. Brittany was sitting on her desk, eating a Pop Tart. "Hey Britt, long time no see." she said  
"Well, I've been thinking a couple of things over and I think I can handle coming back to school."  
"Good, and what about Wufei."  
"I can forgive him, he didn't know."  
"Great, now I have to tell you the updates of what's been happening in school."  
"Forget that, I'm just intrested in the Martial Arts Tournament coming up."  
Wufei, who was meditating at his seat, suddenly got interested in the conversation the two girls were having. "Don't you think you should concentrate on your studies first?" Chrissy asked  
"Come on, I'll still have time for that. I've been practicing all year for this. I just hope that you can come." answered Brittany  
"Of course I can, as long as mom can hold off having contractions. She is having the baby next week."  
"This is your eighth child. Think it's a girl?"  
"Hopefully it'll be a boy."  
"Well, at least it'll be one child instead of two."  
"Don't make my life more of a living hell than it already is."  
"It's not that bad. Besides, you get to go out every day."  
"True, anyway, you want me to come with you to the sign up place?"  
"It's only at the auditorium."  
"I'll still come, if mom has that baby, I won't be there to hold her hand again."  
"Your hand was broken that day."  
"Don't remind me. I think I might be able to sign up. I can do karate."  
"Yeah, and kick somebody in the face."  
"I have great control over my feet, watch me."  
The school bell rang and Duo came running in. Unfortunately, he made a fate with Chrissy's foot. Both girls made a sweatdrop and looked down at him. He had swirls in his eyes. "Oooops, sorry Duo." said Chrissy  
"If you join the competition, you'll get killed before the first round." said Wufei  
"Hey, we weren't talking to you Wufei Chang." said Brittany, annoyed  
"What's wrong, afraid of a little competiton?"  
"I can take you on any day."  
"Then, why don't you prove it at the competition?"  
"Fine, I will, just bring it on."  
Sister Mary Anne came in. "Ok students, in your seats, time for algebra. Nice to see you with us Miss Nakamura."  
The children got into their seats. "Before we begin our lesson, the school board has announced that the Martial Art Tournament is cancelled until further notice."  
"Why?" asked a student  
"It's because of these recent attacks. The archbishops believe now is the time for peace, not for fighting. Now, can someone tell me what his the equasion of pi?"  
Jin sat around in his new office. He was really worried about the safety of his family. He's worked through every componet in his laptop to find out how Dr. Heartley got those mobile suits. Then something hit his mind, the hangar bay. It was the only place that could store mobile suits. There was a hangar bay where they used to work and all the scientists got access to it. The only thing was how he could've gotten so many without getting caught and who did he hire to pilot them?  
Kari: Looks like everyboyd's in a bind now.  
Brittany: Yeah, I wanted to face Wufei.  
Wufei appears behind them.   
Wufei: Wanna fight me now weakling?  
Brittany has a vain mark in back of her head.   
Brittany: We....weakling?! What did you just call me?!  
Brittany starts shooting fire from her mouth. Kari makes a sweatdrop and sighs.   
Kari: *sigh* While my friends beat the crap out of each other, please review. 


	3. The right decisions

Chapter 3: The right decisions  
  
After school, Ronnise walked home by herself. Chrissy and Chloe were trying to get Brittany to calm down after the Martial Arts Tournament being cancelled and Meghan had ballet practice. Ronnise lived with her mom, her father left out on them when she was only 3. Her mother, Hannah Shaw, was an archeaologist who was often away studying something. So, her grandmother, Diana Shaw, was often there to watch her. She got home that day and flopped on the couch. "Ronnise? Is that you?" asked Diana  
"Yeah, gran, it's me." she said  
" 'Nise, why do you constantly leave your schoolbag in the middle of the floor when I constantly tell you to pick it up off the floor?"  
"I don't know."  
"Please don't start with that again, I'm already stressed out."  
"About what?"  
"Well for one thing, your mother won't be coming home on schedule and second, the fact that these mobile suits are attacking any colony that comes their way."  
"Why isn't mom coming home on time?"  
"Everything has stopped because of the recent attack of the mobile suits. I think it may have something to do with the government. Everything did start to go wrong after that Relena Peacecraft girl died."  
"I know, she seemed to glue everything together. I just want to know how this doctor could go crazy. We already suffered enough from one war. Maybe he's being framed."  
"I suppose, you being you and all *sigh* anyway, you get your snack and get started on your homework."  
"Alright grandma."  
"I mean it, no MTV until it's done."  
Chrissy sat on an old file drawer, she was still working on her laptop, she was helping her find out how to stop somebody from destroying more colonies. The GW boys were working, except for Quatre, he was still worried about what was going on. "Hey Quatre-san, can I ask you something?" asked Chrissy  
"Go ahead." he responded  
"How did you guys get here in the first place?"  
"That's still a little fuzzy to me. What happened was we were going to defend a colony when something that looked like.....you're not gonna believe what I'm going to tell you."  
"Go on and tell me, what's the worst you could say?"  
"It looked like the northern lights?"  
"Aurora borealis? That is so cool! It sound like you went through that thingy in this Stephen King book I read....now what was that book called......um, I think it was called Dreamcatcher."  
"I just want to know how is that cool?"  
"You saw the northern lights and it proves that some of the things Stephen King writes is true."  
"*sigh*Christina, you really are odd."  
"Thanks for the compliment."  
"PHONE MESSAGE FOR YOU!"  
Chrissy clicked on the message. "Christina, this is Wanda, mom's in the hospital. She's having the baby, we're all there, please come when you can."  
Chrissy closed the laptop and got off the file cabinet. "I gotta go, mom's having the baby."  
"Let me come with you." said Quatre  
"Are you sure you want to come? A baby takes hours."  
Brittany was sparring in her backyard. She was furious because the tournament was cancelled. She was even angrier of what Wufei said before she left school. Her only thoughts were to defeat him in a fight. She wielded her sword and concentrated on her thoughts. She sliced in mid-air, leaving a brush of fire. 'Wufei Chang, I must defeat you.' she thought 'I will crush you, for what you said about my father. You never knew the pain I went through. I will scar you for this.'  
Ronnise sat in her room. She leaned on her bedpost and opened her diary. She read the entry she wrote about the night before. Her dream was haunting her endlessly, and she didn't tell anyone, in fear that they might get hurt. The diary entry said: 'Dark flames circle my body as I fall. Through the flames I see many mobile suits killing and destroying lives. Then I hit the ground. I stand up to see Quatre holding Christina by the arm, she's holding on for dear life, then she falls. Wufei is standing and staring at Brittany as she stares back, the dark flames circle them. Everything around me turns into darkness, then I see Trowa, standing there, waiting for something. Then I wake up.' Ronnise sighs and looks out the window. 'These dreams.' she thinks 'Are they real, or is it a dream?'  
Chrissy's feet crunched through the snow. The wind blew hard and she buttoned her coat. She shivered as the temprature dropped. "Are you alright?" asked Quatre  
"I think so, it's just so cold. I'll be glad when we get to the hospital." she answered  
"So, do you think your mom's having a boy or a girl?"  
"I'm pleading to God that it's a boy. We have enough girls around, believe me."  
"I have 29 older sisters."  
Chrissy facefaulted and got back up. "You're kidding me? 29 sisters?! I would've killed myself!"  
"I'm the youngest."  
"So that's why you're so sweet and gentle."  
He blushed. "No, that's not why."  
"*giggle*Quatre-chan, you are a terrible liar."  
"I am not."  
"I can see you're lying in your face."  
"Show me where."  
They stopped walking and she turned to face him. They got closer and looked in each other's eyes. "I can see it...." started Chrissy "right here."  
She kissed him hard.   
Chrissy and her brothers and sisters were waiting for at least 8 hours before the baby was born. "I spy with my big eye, something beginning with H." said Karen  
"A hospital." answered Kotono  
"Shut up Karen." said Wanda  
Jin finally came out of the hospital room, the other five stood up and ran up to him. "So is it a boy or a girl?" asked Kotono  
"Boy."   
"Thank God! A boy! Oh thank you Jesus!" cheered Chrissy  
"Christina, don't get your hopes up, there's two boys, the other one isn't born yet."  
Chrissy facefaulted. "Why?? I only asked for one Lord."  
"Christina, there's a twin gene in all of us, remember?" asked Sid  
She sighed and went back to sit down.   
The next day, Ronnise decided to take a walk outside. She had no desire of doing anything today. Her blue hair flowed through the wind. It was very cold, but she didn't mind, the cold was something she was used to. For some reason, in Philadelphia it always seemed to snow in October, it started snowing after the nuclear war. She kept feeling these strange vibes, like something big was coming. She stopped and looked in a nearby coffee shop, there, was Trowa Barton, working. 'Maybe I'll just drop in for a quick cup of coffee.' she thought  
She took a deep breath and entered the shop. Inside, people were talking and sipping on coffee, food, and some other things. Some brought their laptops to use while drinking their coffee. She sat down at the bar and waited for Trowa to take notice of her. She winked at him and he walked over. "So what brings you here Ronnise?" he asked  
"Just wanted a coffee."  
"What kind?"  
"A cappuchino."  
"Sure."  
He walked over to the machine to get the cappuchino and Ronnise looked outside. The sky became cloudy and snow fell down. 'This is a sign, something is coming.' she thought  
Brittany was practicing outside while Chrissy sat on the porch watching her. She was sparring outside in the cold snow without shoes on. "I still don't get it." said Chrissy  
"Get what?" asked Brittany  
"It's at least 43 degrees outside, snow is on the ground, and you have no shoes on."  
"Don't worry about it, I've learned to master the cold."  
"Oh? And how are you going to master the cold virus? Your mom's gonna kill you if she finds out that you have no shoes on and it's snowing."  
"*sigh*You're right, can you get me my shoes?"  
"Sure."  
As Chrissy went to get in, Brittany heard a battle cry and the crunching of feet in the snow. She turned around to see a man with black chinese pants and blue trimmed with white chinese shrit on attacking her. He tried punching her in the stomach but she blocked it, raised the fist in the air, and elbowed the man in the stomach. He recovered quickly and kneed Brittany in her stomach but she blocked it, leaving her open to a karate-chop to the neck. She fell over. Wufei happened to be in the neighborhood (talk about cliche)and saw that Brittany was on the ground. He found this intresting and walked across the street to look at her. Chrissy saw what was happening, but she knew better than to interfere. The man raisesd his leg to let it fall on Brittany, but her eyes snapped open and she quickly blocked it with her arm. She tripped him and got up. "Get up Lei, we're not finished." she said  
Lei continued to stay there on the ground. Brittany stood over him and see if she really knocked him unconcious. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed her by the wrist and put one arm behind her back and he put his arm around her neck. He removed his hand from her wrist and had his palm aimed for her nose. She took this opporotunity to attack and she elbowed him the stomach and kicked him to the ground. "Ok Brittany, you win." said Lei, getting up  
"Fine, but you still won't get my hand in marriage." she said  
"I don't think anyone will be marrying you as long as you keep defeating us."  
As he walked away, Chrissy handed Brittany her shoes. "I think that Brittany Akira Kasuya would've been a great marriage name." said Chrissy  
"Chris, I don't want to marry Lei, he's too weak."  
"So, who would you prefer to marry?"  
"I don't know. Well, the tradition I must be defeated in a battle...I want somebody who is as strong as Nataku, smart, quick.....someone like-"  
"Wufei?"  
Brittany's face turned bright red. "Who said anything about that someone could be Wufei? Its not like I have a crush on on him or anything."  
"I never asked if you did."  
"Oh...uh...well its not like he likes me, he hates me."  
"No he doesn't, he just is a little quiet about things....especially the fact that he's uh....nevemind."  
"He's a what? Is he gay?"  
"Hell no! He just has a bit of issues to work out."  
"Who doesn't?"  
Brittany: Wufei has always had issues.  
Kari: Not before he met you.  
Brittany: What is that supposed to mean?!  
Kari: You have Wufei-  
Wufei: I have what? (Walks in computer room out of nowhere)  
Kari & Brittany: (sweatdrop) Nothing  
Brittany: (thinking) Have a good looking body.....  
Quatre: (pokes Kari in the side) Wha'cha doin'?  
Kari: Writing to our viewers.  
Trowa: (who happens to be right in back of Kari) Maybe you can be a bit nicer.  
Kari: (jumps) Waaa! What are you trying to do?! Stop my heart! Can you all please let Brittany and myself write to our viewers.  
Duo: (rubs Quatre's hair out of place) What's wrong? Worried that poor old Wu-wu might get embarrassed why what you say?  
Wufei: (vain mark appears) What did you just call me?!  
Duo: Wu-wu!  
(Wufei pulls out a gun)  
Wufei: Omae o korosu!  
(He begins shooting at Duo, who doges and the two are chasing each other. Followed by Quatre who is trying to stop the fight. Brittany is screaming at the top of her lungs to tell everybody to knock it off. Trowa just sits there and watches Kari type. Heero comes in and sits next to Kari on the other side.)  
Heero: Working on the fanfic?  
Kari: Yeah, but I'm getting no support from the peanut gallery.  
(Something crashes in the back of them.)  
Trowa: Kari, don't look.  
Kari: (sighs) Heero, please get me an asprin so I can start Chapter 3.  
Kari: (thinking) I'll never survive with these morons. 


	4. Dreaming of You

Chapter 4: Dreaming of You  
Author's Note: This part is a song fic. I decided to use the song 'Dreaming of You' by Selena since it seemed appropiate for the subject of the chapter.   
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
Brittany sat up in her room. It was only 5:30 in the morning but she knew what today was. October 15, the day when the only love of her life died. His name was Anameratsu Yamaguchi. She was planning on marrying him one day, defying her traditions. But he died in the hands of someone else. It was hard for her to take. Today was no different. Every year his death day rolls by and she just gets so quiet. She started to get ready for school.   
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
Wufei woke up in cold sweat. He was dreaming of Nataku, his only love. He looked around, the rest of the guys were sleeping. Nataku was his dead wife who died in battle. 'It should've been me that died, not her.' he thought  
He noticed that there was one of the guys up, Quatre. He was studying for the science test that was today. He looked up to see Wufei, sweating. "Wufei-san, are you ok?" he asked  
"Fine." he said, getting up  
"Where are you going?"  
"School."  
Quatre looked at his watch. "It's only 5:44 in the morning."  
"I want to get there early."  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
Brittany wiped some snow off of a tombstone. It was Anameratsu's. She was in a very depressed mood. It was very cold out, but she didn't care. She wiped most of the snow off tombstone and lit a candle. She smiled a bit as she looked at the picture in the middle of the tombstone. "Anamer-chan, I should tell you about things around here. First of all, these five new guys have shown up and there's a war out in space. "  
Tears fell down her face and she touched the picture. "I miss you so much. If I only stayed home that night, this wouldn't have happened. You would be in my arms."  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
Wufei was walking and her heard some sobbing. It was coming from the cemetary. He saw Brittany, sitting there with a candle. He looked at her for a moment and it reminded him of Nataku. Her eyes, the phsyique, her determination. Even what she said yesterday reminded him of Nataku. The snow began falling down and he thought he saw something in the snow. He rubbed his eyes and there was Nataku, in her wedding dress, looking at him with happy eyes. "Nataku?" he asked  
She nodded. "I-I thought you were-"  
"Dead? I am, I'm here to warn you of a great danger that is coming."  
"Great danger?"  
"Yes, and she needs you."  
"She?"  
"Brittany, she's going to need you soon."  
"Why does she need me?"  
"Compassion is part of life, she had it, then she lost it. You need to help her find her compassion again. Give her a chance to be happy."  
"Nataku..."  
"Please Wufei, promise me you'll do this."  
"But.....Nataku....."  
"Promise me!"  
"*sigh*I promise."  
The two kissed for the last time and she dissapeared into snow.  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
Brittany stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Anamer-chan, I just hope I can find someone who is strong, like you."  
She heard a twig snap and she immediately stood up, knocking over the candle. "Who's there?!" she yelled  
Wufei appeared before her. "Oh, it's you." she said "What do you want?"  
He just looked at her. "Just how long have you been standing there?" she asked  
"For a while." he answered  
"Oh....so you heard me, and I guess you think I'm pretty weak."  
She got up and started to walk away. "Brittany..."he said  
She turned around and looked at him. She crossed her arms. "What?" she asked  
"I.....lost somebody I loved too....."  
"You did? Who was she?"  
"My wife.....Nataku."  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
Wufei saw the sadness in Brittany's eyes as they were walking to school. She seemed really upset that Anameratsu died. "So, how did he die?" he asked  
"He....died at the hands of another fighter." she answered  
"Another fighter? Does fighting always involves killing around here?"  
"Where I live, yes. It happened so quickly that I don't really remember what happened."  
Teas welled up in her eyes. "Now he's dead, because of something he didn't do."  
The tears streamed down her face as she felt arms around her. Wufei was holding her as she sobbed in his chest.  
  
(small interlude:Chrissy sat down in biology next to Quatre. "Chris, have you seen Wufei?" he asked, in a bit worriedly tone  
"No, and for some reason, I haven't seen Brittany either. I think I know why she didn't come to school, but I don't know why Wufei wouldn't want to come. I thought education was one of his favorite things."  
"Yeah, this is odd, even for him."  
"I just hope that he doesn't go off and do something spontaneous like he always does.")  
  
I just wanna hold you close   
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
Brittany and Wufei were walking through the snow. It was 10:30 in the morning and usually, teens their age were in school. They walked through alleyways to avoid the cops. They knew if they were caught, Brittany's mom would be called and Mrs. Nakamura wasn't one to reason with. Both of them began to realize that they loved each other's presence. They didn't really care that they were missing school. Brittany hated scholars and Wufei felt like school wasn't being challenging enough. Both smiled when the snow fell down. "You know, this is like christmas." said Brittany "Snowing and romantic."  
Wufei made a small chuckle. For some reason, she reminded him of Nataku, but unlike Nataku, she was a bit gentler and nice to be around at times.   
  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!  
Wufei was working on the Shenlong Gundam when Chrissy popped out of nowhere. "Hi Wufei-chan!" she said in a preppy tone  
He growled and went back to working. "What's up with you? Miss something important in biology?"  
"I didn't go to school today, baka." he said in a flat tone  
"Oh, and why would that be?"  
"I have my reasons."  
"Out on a date?"  
"No."  
"With somebody I know?"  
"No."  
"With Brittany?"  
"Why would you even ask that?"  
"Because it could be a possibility if you two ever go out."  
"I think you need to get a reality check."  
"Whatever, you are so stubborn."  
Wufei opened Nataku and sat inside of it. He turned on the system to see that it was fully functional.   
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
Brittany laid up in her room, looking at the ceiling. 'What is it about Wufei that makes me so happy?' she thought to herself 'Maybe it's his hair......no too coincidential......his eyes......too cold......his physique......oh god who wouldn't love that..........it's his presence.......he understands me so much.'  
"Akira! Come down here and see your old Grandfather!" said a voice  
She graoned. Grandfather Lee was her father's ancestor who was always talking about the family's honor. She got up from her bed and tied her hair back into odangoes. She walked down the stairs where her grandfather and mother were drinking tea. She put on a fake smile. "Grandfather Lee! How wonderful it is to see you!"  
She hugged her grandfather and he hugged back. "Ah! So young and beautiful! Did you find of suitor to hold up the family name?" he asked  
"*groan*Grandfather, I still haven't found one. I will find one.....one day I know when I have found him."  
"That's why you must fight every man that comes by! Then you know he is the one!"  
Brittany made a sweatdrop. 'This is going to be a long evening....'she thought  
Then she remembered something........Wufei was coming over to sparr with her! Granfather Lee would make her accually fight him and she didn't want that. "Oh Grandfather I just remembered, I have something to do outside, I'll be right back."  
She slipped on her shoes and walked outside. It was cold, but she didn't care. All she cared about was Wufei and if he didn't get hurt.   
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
Brittany, Karin (her mother), and Grandfather Lee were eating ramen noodles until there was a knock at the door. Brittany answered it and almost fell over. It was Wufei and had a small smirk on his face (Kari: Just to let you know, Brittany was thinking about typing that Wufei gave her flowers and I told her that this was not Wufei, it would be just plain creepy.)"Hi Wufei." she said  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked  
"It's my Grandfather Lee, he might want me to fight you and I don't want to and if I do.....I'm not sure you're the type to get committed real fast."   
"Akira, who is that?" asked Karin   
Karin often called Brittany by her middle name when her father-in-law was around because he thought that Brittany was not honorable. "Oh, I see you have a friend, please come in." she said  
"Mother, if he comes in....you know how Grandfather is."  
"Damn, I forgot about that.....well he should still come in, it is very cold. I am Brittany's mother Karin Nakamura it is nice to meet you."  
She bowed and Wufei bowed back. "I am Wufei Chang."  
"Wufei.....the name of my husband.....well, would you like some tea?"  
"Hai."  
"Well then, come in, I'll get a cup for you."  
He came in and Brittany giggled. "What?" he asked  
"You don't know how much of a sweetheart you can be when you're not thinking about the gundams. My mother can be so......eccentric at times. She isn't now, but believe me, she can be."  
"Akira, can you bring your guest inside, I want to meet him myself."  
She led him to the living room where her grandfather was drinking tea. "Ah! So is this the one Akira? He is very handsome." he said  
Brittany's face turned red as a tomato. "Grandfather! He's just a friend!"  
"So you say. Tell me young man, what is your name?"  
"Wufei Chang sir."  
"Tell me, are you related to the Chang clan in any way?"  
"Oh no sir, I'm from a colony."  
  
Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Brittany was trembling a bit. Karin tried to calm her daughter down, but it was no use. She knew that soon or later, her grandfather would end up fighting the only person that could really understand him. Granfather Lee was very strong for a man that is 75 years old. He also know a deadly tecnique that was passed down to Brittany. She never used on a person for fear of death. Granfather Lee sipped his tea and looked at Wufei. "How much do you like Akira?"  
Wufei's face turned slightly pink, even though he had a stright face "I like her.....a lot....."  
"Now father-in-law, lets not jump to any conclusions. I'm sure they're just friends." said Karin, making a sweatdrop  
'That's how I got married to my Wufei in the first place.....' she thought   
"Tell me young Wufei, what style of fighting do you use?" asked Granfather Lee  
"I use Kung-Fu. (Kari: I don't know if this is true, I just decided to type this.)"  
"Ah Kung-Fu! Whole mind and body becomes a secret weapon!"  
Brittany banged her head on the table and made fake anime tears. "Why me?" she whined  
"I would love it if you were to fight me." said Granfather Lee  
"Father-in-law no! You're too old to be fighting!" said Karin  
"Now daughter-in-law, I was 61 when Akira finished her training. I can handle Wufei."  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Brittany sat outside with her mother. She was very nervous since she knew what her granfather was capable of doing. Both men bowed to each other and both got into their fighting stances. The snow was wet and cold under them. A harsh wind blew and Wufei charged first, trying to land a punch but Lee fliped him on his back. Wufei tried to trip him but Lee had gotten out of the way. He jumped ot his feet and charged again. This time, Lee blocked the attack. "You attack to quickly." he said  
He kneed Wufei in the stomach and blood came out of his mouth. He kneeled over in the snow as he spat out the blood. "There is no more reason for you to fight." he said  
Wufei looked up angirly at him. He attacked with a karate chop which was blocked and Lee did a uppercut. He fell in the snow on his back. "Wufei!" said Brittany "Give up, this is pointless!"  
He got back up and charged again. Lee just flung his hand and slapped Wufei away, he fell over on his face. "You still have a lot to learn young Wufei."  
He walked into the house and Brittany ran to her friend. She held his head in his lap. "Nataku...." he breathed out  
Brittany's eyes went wide. 'Nataku.....his wife.....his spirit must be broken because of this....'she thought  
  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
Wufei sat on the tub in Brittany's bathroom. She applied the aniseptic to his cut on his face. He sligtly jumped. "Gomen nasai." she said   
She looked into his eyes, he looked defeated, like he would never go on again. She reapplied the aniseptic to the washcloth she was using. "You know, being defeated is a way of getting stronger."  
He looked down at the floor. "I know how much you want to make Nataku proud. Sometimes you have to be defeated, no matter how much you want to win. She may have not told that she accepted you as her husband, but I think......when she told you to take her to the field of flowers......I think she already did...."  
He looked at her. "Brittany....."  
"Wufei, I've already accepted defeat as a way of getting stronger. Defeat often makes a person determined and Nataku is not sad that you were defeated she'll never be sad, as long as you keep believing in yourself. Look, it's not the biggest thing in the world to get defeated. Sometimes Christina has beaten me at things, especially chess, I've never been able to get it right. Nataku will never leave you she's right here."  
She placed her palm over his heart. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Wufei looked back at her. Her eyes widened and she realized what was happening. "Uh....I'll be right back." she said  
She stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door. She sighed and leaned down on the bathroom door. 'Wufei, he's the one. But.....will he accept me?'  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
That night, Brittany couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of Wufei. He had went home that night, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Especially after the batroom episode. She couldn't think of what to say to him after that. She looked up at the ceiling. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she was afraid. Wufei still had trouble opening up. She knew that there was no use in her staying up all night. Tomorrow was a Friday so she would sleep on it and hopefully she would know what to do in the morning.  
  
And I still can't believe   
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!  
Wufei got up early to find Quatre studying again as he usually did. Today, there was a religion test today. "I see you're up." said Quatre "Are you planning on coming to school today?"  
"Hai, I'll be there. I don't feel like hanging around today." he answered  
"That's good, so, did you have a fun time at Brittany's house yesterday?"  
"I was not at Brittany's house yesterday."  
"Wufei, I can read you like a book, you're blushing. Don't worry, I won't tell the others."  
"That's ok to know......um Quatre?"  
"Hai?"  
"How do you say something to a girl but you try and it won't come out?"  
"Well, when I want to say something to Christina, I try to get her alone with me before I say something to her. It makes things easier."  
"Arigato. I need to go talk to Brittany, I'll see you at school."  
He reached Brittany's house at no time at all. At the same time, she was also on her way to school. "Brittany!" he yelled out  
He turned to see her and she was smiling. "Konnichiwa Wufei-sama! How are you this morning?" she asked  
"I'm fine. I need to talk to you."  
"That's good, I need to talk to you as well and since school is not for another half-hour, I guess we can talk."  
"Good.....um....Brittany.....remember what happened last night?"  
Her face turned slightly pink. "Hai, gomen nasai, I didn't think that it would effect you in any way."  
The two of them stopped. Wufei looked up at the sky. "Nataku...."  
"Wufei, I told you, she will always be proud of you."   
He looked down at her. "You look a lot like her. The determination and stregnth."  
"Wufei...."  
He put a finger on her lip and got close to her face. "Aishiteru, Brittany."   
Her face lit up and her face welled up with tears. She wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close, crying a bit in his chest.   
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
It was still a little early for homeroom and the four girls and Duo and Quatre were in the back of the room, talking. "Zechs Marquise? A singing star?" asked Duo  
"Yeah, and so is Trieze Krushinada and Milliardo Peacecraft."  
"Of course I like Trieze." said Chloe with hearts in her eyes "He looks wild and dangerous."  
"Hey, isn't he a bit childish?" asked Meghan  
"That's why we like him, right?" asked Ronnise  
"Hai!" said Ronnise and Chloe  
"I like Milliardo better. With that innaprochable beauty." said Meghan  
"So hot." said Ronnise  
"That's why we like him right?" asked Chloe  
"Hai!" said the three in unison  
"You girls are head over heals crazy." said Duo, making a sweatdrop  
"Don't you guys." said Chrissy  
Both guys made fake anime tears and fell over. "Not you too Christina." whined Quatre  
"Don't forget about mysterious Zechs Marquise, with that intellectual adult mood."  
"He's so cool." said Chloe  
"That's why we like him right?" asked Meghan  
"Hai!" said all four  
"Hey wait a minute Christina, are you an anonomouys fan?" asked Meghan  
That brought Chrissy out of her daze and her face turned red. "Uh.....I don't know that much about them."  
she replied  
"Isn't that Brittany coming in?" asked Ronnise  
They all looked to see Brittany coming, face slightly pink. The two guys stood up and looked at her. "What's up with her?" asked Duo  
"Oh I know." said Chloe, eyes turning to slits  
The girl's faces lit up. "Brittany's got a boyfriend!" they said in unison  
"Looks like Wufei finnaly said it." muttered Quatre under his breath  
"Said what?" asked Duo  
Quatre made a sweatdrop. "Nothing at all."  
"Come on, tell me."  
Quatre walked to his seat. "I swore to secretsy, can't tell you. Besides, Wufei would kill me."  
"Damn....."  
"So who is it?" asked Chloe  
"Can't tell you, it's a secret." replied Brittany  
"Awwww....." moaned the girls  
Ronnise looked out the window and felt a headace coming on. Trowa noticed this and walked over to her. "What's wrong Ronnise?" he asked  
She felt dizzy and Trowa caught her before she fell. "It's coming." she said  
"What?" he asked  
"The enemy."  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
Kari: (tearing up) Wasn't that sweet?  
Brittany: (blushing)Well Wufei, you can be very romantic when you want to be.  
(Kari starts wailing because she's happy.)  
Wufei: Humph! Yeah right, me, romantic.  
(Duo puts his arm around Wufei's neck.)  
Duo: Aww come on....wu-wu chan's finallly got a life.  
Wufei: (vain mark appears) Omae o korosu!  
(Wufei pulls out a gun and begins chasing Duo around the room.)  
Kari: (sighs) Please review our fic while Brittany and I finally shut up Duo. Oh and coming up in Chapter 5, looks like Christina won't be the only one knowing about the gundams, beacuse the truth is going to be revealed. 


	5. The World Under Attack

Chapter 5: The World Under Attack  
Chrissy got home on record time, five minutes. She would usually go and hang out with Quatre, but she just decided to come home and go straight to bed. When she got home, her father was sitting there, holding her twin brothers, Sam and David. "Dad, you're home." said Chrissy  
"Yes Christina, I'm finally home, and I have much to tell you about what's been going on in space." he answered  
Wanda came rushing in and grabbed Chrissy. "I'll....talk to you in a minute, dad."  
Wanda grabbed her and she locked them both in the large linen closet they had. "Ok Christina, I am your twin sister and I need to know something." she said  
"Ok, what?" she asked  
"Are your boyfriend and his friends really gundam fighters?"  
"What?! How did you-"  
"You left the computer on downstairs. I just read a bit about the designs and then it all made sense. The boys showing up at school, nobody knows where they come from, none of their parents come to the PTA meetings, it made sense."  
"But, you go to a different school. How could you know?"  
"One of my friends go to your school."  
"Oh yeah, Jamie."  
"Right, now, tell me everything you know."  
"But-"  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm your sister. Your secret's safe with me."  
Ronnise walked around a bit. Her headaches have been getting worse and she was afraid that the worst was to come. She found herself in Center City, where most people would be at 9:30 at night. Resturants were full, hotels were getting booked every second. People were just naturally busy in Philadelphia. Tomorrow was Halloween, tonight was mischef night, so today was particularly crazy. She stopped into the cafe that Trowa was working in. He was cleaning up, looked like the cafe was closing down early. "I didn't expect a cafe to close so early." she said  
"Today is mischef night, my manager said to close at ten, I'm just getting out early." he said  
"Oh I see, don't want to clean up the egg mess?"  
"Egg mess?"  
"Don't you know? Mischef night is when teens and kids come out to throw eggs at people's windows, cars, and houses, sometimes at people. Sometimes we do worse things."  
"You didn't come here to egg this place, did you?"  
"Me? Oh no, I've had my fair share of egging when I was younger, I can't do it now, since one the cops are out and two I've already been in juvinile detention for that stuff. Believe me, I don't want to go back."  
Wufei was walking around with Brittany. He was particualarly annoyed at the fact that this was mischef night and the cops were everywhere. Brittany explained to him that this is what cops do. There was a full moon out. The snow gistened under the moonlight. Two things were shining in the sky and they looked like they were falling to earth, fast. "I hope those are not mobile suits." said Brittany  
"I hope you are right. Brittany, if I said I had a mobile suit, how would you react?"  
"I don't know, it depends on what side you're on. I could understand that you were in the military."  
"Have you ever heard of a gundam?"  
"Gundam? Hmm.....I heard it was a military project that was shut down because of a terrible accident. The gundams were never really sent out as part of a military offense, or as my father told me."  
"Brittany *sigh* Quatre, Heero, Trowa, Duo, and I have gundams."  
"What? That's impossible! They were destroyed years ago."  
She looked down at the snow, some egg was on it. "Wufei I don't know what to say......this is all so knew. Wait, Chrissy knows about you guys doesn't she?"  
"Hai."  
"Dammit! I knew she was acting strange! When I get my hands on her, she's dead meat!"  
Chloe was spray painting a car when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and slapped the figure. "Ow Chloe, that hurt." said a familiar voice  
"Duo?" she asked  
"Yeah, it's me."  
She made a sweatdrop. "Sorry about that, I thought you were one of the cops." she said  
"No problem, so what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like? Causing vandalism."  
"Why?"  
"You're kidding right?"  
He shook his head no. "Its mischef night baka!" she said "The night when kids come out to cause mischef."  
"How about we go walk around a bit instead of spray painting?"  
"Hmmm.....ok, the colors were getting on my hands anyway."  
Ronnise felt something run through her body. Trowa looked at her worriedly. "The evil, its here!" she said  
"When?" he asked  
"Now."  
A mobile suit came crashing down the street. People were runing everywhere. Ronnise stood in shock. "Damn...." muttered Trowa  
He grabbed the girl by the arm and ran.   
Meghan was running real fast with the crowd, she didn't even noticed the figure in front of her. She tripped and looked to see Heero. "Gomen nasai Yuy-chan." she said  
He was busy looking at the mobile suit to really notice. Meghan started pulling him. "Come on Yuy-chan, we have to get out of here!" she said  
He still looked at the mobile suit, pulling out his gun. It was getting closer and Meghan kept pulling on him. "Yuy-chan! We'll be killed if we stay here!" she said  
The mobile suit got closer and was about to step on them until Meghan glowed a bright yellow and the wind rushed by, making winds fly everywhere.   
Chrissy and Wanda ran out of the house to see people running everywhere. "What the hell is going on?!" asked Wanda  
"Wanda, watch your language in front of the kids!" scolded Ami  
"Sorry mom."  
"Wanda, I think the mobile suits are attacking!" said Chrissy  
"I think so too. Dad, get everybody down into the shelter."  
Jin grabbed Sam and David and ran inside.Christina zipped past Wanda and ran into the crowd. "Christina! Come back!" she yelled  
It was no use, he was gone.   
The wind knocked over the mobile suit and both Heero and Meghan were in total shock. "I just did that?" she asked  
Heero could only nod. He had never seen any person in his life do that. He'd been around Quatre for a while, but he could never do that. He got ouf his state of shock when he saw another mobile suit coming. He grabbed Meghan and began running. "Where are you taking me?" she asked  
Children and teens ran past Wufei and Brittany. "What's up with them?" asked Brittany  
They both heard a rumble and both looked behind them. A mobile suit was chasing them and Brittany screamed. Wufei tuggued at her. "Come on, we have to get the shenlong gundam." he said  
"The what?"  
"Come on!"  
Chrissy kept pushing through the crowd. "Quatre!" she yelled "Quatre, where are you?!"  
She couldn't see a thing through the hordes of people. She felt the large rumble and the crowd got faster. Cars came by and Chrissy felt herself falling over. "Christina!" yelled a voice   
She tried getting up and couldn't until the people were gone. When she got up, she was face to face with a mobile suit. She started running and the mobile suit ran after her. She had anime tears running down her eyes. "Why in hell does this crap happen to me?!" she whined  
The mobile suit has a beam canon and begins destroying buildings and houses.   
Duo and Chloe were running for their lives from three mobile suits. "Why did you spray paint a mobile suit?!" whined Chloe  
"It looked fun at the time!" said Duo  
"There's a fine line between fun and stupidity. You've just crossed over into the stupid line!"  
"Oh shut up!"  
"It's not my fault that a mobilue suit have beam cannons on them!"  
The beams shot high and fast as the two ran. There was slippery ice and Chloe fell over. The beam shot again and it hit a building, causing bricks and other debree to fall. Duo shielded Chloe with himself as the debree fell.  
Chrissy ran faster as buildings collasped around her. People were pouring in the center of the street from every direction, trying to get out of center city. Then the people began running the other direction as the shenlong gundam appeared. "Christina!" yelled a voice  
It was Wanda. She grabbed her by the arm and tried to get her to move. "Christina, we're under attack! We have to get out of here while we can!" she yelled  
"Wanda, we'll be fine. That's one of the five gundams I've told you about."  
Wanda let go of her twin and looked up at it.  
Duo slowly lifted himself out of the debree. Chloe got up after he did. She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Duo......you saved me." she said  
He had one eye half-closed and one eye fully open. Blood came down the side of his head, the corner of his mouth, and down the back of his shirt where it was ripped. Tow of his ribs were cracked and it hurt to breathe. "I guess I did save ya." he said  
Chloe touched his head. "You're hurt."  
"Ah don't worry about it. I'll be fine."  
"Stay still, I'll stop the bleeding."  
Chloe up a hand to his bleeding spot and closed her eyes. She started glowing a dark red and Duo's eyes widened. The wound on Duo's head closed up and the bleeding stopped. She smiled at him. "Feel better?" she asked  
He only nodded. "Chloe.....how in hell did you do that?" he asked  
"Well, I don't know, I was born with it I guess. We should get out of here before more mobile suits come. My house is not far from here."  
Meghan was terrified when she saw the gundams. Brittany put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Heero knows what he's doing."she said  
"You really think so? All this time I thought he was a psychopath."  
Brittany made a sweatdrop. "He may be one, but going out and fighting may be our only option right now."  
Duo laid on Chloe's bed as she looked at him worriedly. On the way over, blood was all on the snow. There were a lot of explosions and things were falling off the wall. Duo was unconcious sho Chloe had to heal him fast. She knew there was only one way to heal his whole body. She hated it, but did it anway. First, she reomoved the top part of his outfit. Then, she laid on top of him and closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest. Her whole body started glowing a dark red.   
Quatre was helping saving victims that were buried undere the rubble of the buildings tha collasped. He was seriously worried about Chrissy but he knew he was needed here. "Damn, this is just like the incident back on September 11th 2001." said a firefighter  
"September 11th?" asked Quatre  
"Are you stupid kid? September 11th was the most tragic day in America's history. Up in Manhattan, New York, two plances hit the World Trade Centers, killing a whole lot of people. So many people were sad. The whole incident wast terrible. Some people jumped out of the windows just to die. The airplanes that crashed eventually blew up and killed the people inside the plane. I'll tell ya, the worst thing in our country's history."  
This really made Quatre think. "Christina...." he said  
Duo's eyes opened slowly as he looked around. The walls were pink with posters and pictures all over the wall. Then he felt some weight and looked down to see Chloe laying on him. "Chloe?" he asked  
"Oh Duo, I didn't expect you to wake up so soon." she said  
"Are you ok?"  
"Not really. I'm very tired and weak. You think you can stay like this for a while?"  
"Hai, I can stay like this for a while."  
"Arigato."  
"I had to do make it up to you since you just saved my life."  
"Oh Duo.....you're so sweet."  
He held the young girl in his arms. "I feel so safe in your arms." she said  
"You know Chloe, before I met you, I never thought I could love someone. I guess I was wrong."  
"Duo...."  
"Chloe....."  
General Une looked down on the unsuspecting earth. She tapped her fingers on the window of the Death Starr. "So how are all those pathetic people down on earth?" asked a voice  
Une turned around and saluted her superior. "Ma'am, the people on earth are in a state of panic." she said "The whole world is in a state of code red."  
"Hmm....good."  
"Should we deploy our message?"  
"No, let's wait and see what happens first.  
Kari: Oooh evil voice.  
Brittany: Well, you made it evil.  
Kari: You guys will be surprised in the next chapter.  
Brittany: I hope they will be.   
Duo: You think this will accually suprise all the readers?  
Brittany: It surprised us when Chloe was on top of you.  
Duo: -.-; That was part of the healing process.  
Chloe: Yeah, we didn't say anything when you and Wufei were in the bathroom together.  
Wufei: That was one time!  
Kari: (thinking)Here they go again.  
Kari: Well, as you can see, were in a bit of an arguement over love here. Please review! 


	6. Death Starr

Chapter 6: Death Starr  
Three day shave passed since the incident and almost everything went back to normal. The GW boys had to relocate thier hideout. Wanda knew of an old underground research facility and the boys used the place as their hideout. Chrissy, Quatre, Chloe, Duo, Meghan, and Heero were in Chrissy room, watching the news. "The whole world is in a panic." said the news anchor "Countries like Afghanistan, Iraq, Japan, and Russia have been severely attacked by these mobile suits."  
Chrissy turned off the TV. "So now what do we do?" asked Chloe  
"The only thing we can do." answered Heero "Go to space."  
"Now wait a minute." said Chrissy "We can't just go up there, for one thing, we don't even know where all these attacks are coming from."  
"Christina's right, besides, even if we did know where the attacks are coming from, it would be suicide to go and attack it first hand. We don't even really know what we're up against."  
"A psychopath that wants to destroy all mankind." said Chloe  
"That's just about the size of it." said Duo  
"Chloe, hey, don't forget that psychopath also is an associate of the government." said Meghan  
"Yeah, and it isn't Dr. Heartley." said Chrissy  
"What do you mean?" asked Heero  
Chrissy held up the newspaper.  
"Heartley Killed in Russia During Terrorist Attack."  
"Damn, now who could have been doing these attacks?!" said Duo  
"Hey Maxwell, watch your mouth, I have younger siblings upstairs." said Chrissy  
"Sorry Christina, this just seems so confusing."  
"I know, but, I knew that Dr. Heartley wasn't doing it all along."  
"What?" asked Quatre  
"Hou could you have known that?" asked Meghan  
Chrissy opened her laptop and turned it on. She logged on to surveilance system and plugged the telephone cord in the wall. "Well, first thing is the surveilance camera." said Christina "According to this, Dr. Heartley wasn't in the hangar bay during the whole day, not even the day before the attacks. Second thing is, Dr. Heartley was, according to the work schedule, never there in the base in the first place because his wife called in sick. Dad has already heard the call on the security tapes and there's no way that Dr. Heartley could have been faking his sickness."  
"But, what about him being in Russia?" asked Chloe  
"Ah, you see, only a few people know that Dr. Heartley is part Russian so there is no way he could have known that there was an attack without the Russian government knowing. All of the communications in Russia are monitored so there's no way that he could have known about the attack without using a form of electronic communication."   
"Somebody's obviously had too much free time." said Duo  
"I know, but it seemed kinda odd that Dr. Heartley died in Russia."  
"What was he doing in Russia in the first place?"  
"His mother died and he went to the funeral. He talked about his mother being sick last month."  
"So, if Heartley was innocent the whole time, who could have known about the mobile suits?" asked Heero  
"I don't know. Somebody must have been working on the inside." answered Chrissy  
Wanda came down with tea. "So, how are you all doing?" she asked  
"I thought you were working." said Chloe  
"Nah, they called us all off, all that terrorist attacks might just put me out of work."  
"That's a bad thing." said Chrissy  
"Eh, don't worry about it, I can always find a job someplace else. So, did you find out where the terrorist is coming from?"  
"Nope, the signal broke off after the attack."   
Three weeks went past since the incident. Everything was getting back to normal. Wufei and Brittany looked around as they walked around the city. So much destruction caused by mobile suits. People were walking around, looking for their loved ones. "So much destruction...." said Brittany  
"I'll kill the person who did this." said Wufei  
"Wufei, will you all be going to space soon?"  
"I don't know. Christina said not to unless she can find out what we're up against."  
"Wait, you're listening to Chrissy for once?"  
"I'll admit, she's somewhat of a flake, but she knows what she's doing."  
"Yeah, Chrissy has that thing for technology and computer hacking."  
The two stopped when they got to the center of center city, where there was a big flashing billboard that often showed the weather, news, and other important things. That was one of the large buildings that didn't get knocked down. Here, people were sitting around, just wondering.  
Trowa and Ronnise were sitting around the outdoor food court in South Philly(Brittany: Kari and I both live in Philadelphia, half the stuff that we say that's in Philly isn't there because this is the future.). Both were drinking coffee. Trowa sipped on his coffee. "The terrorists haven't come back." said Trowa "Did you sense anything after that?"  
Ronnise just shook her head as she drank her coffee. "Nope, not a damn thing, it's like they've gone off into hiding somewhere, ready to pounce again." she answered  
"Not even a dream?"  
"Not even a dream. I'm worried though. There was so much destruction.....so much sadness...."  
Tears fell down the corners of her eyes and Trowa wiped them away. "Trowa....."  
"Don't be so sad, things will get better, you'll see."  
"Hai, I guess you're right."  
"Ronnise....Ronnie....I.....there's.....Ronnie I have to go."  
He laid some money on the table, enough for both of them, and walked quickly out of the outdoor food court. He walked quickly over three blocks and stopped. He sighed and leaned up against a building, looking at the stars. 'If I could only tell you how much I love you Ronnie. You're so fragile and I....and I....-'  
"Trowa?" asked a voice  
He looked behind him to see Ronnise looking at him with concerned eyes. He turned to face her, looking at the snow beneath his feet. "Ronnie....I....Ronnie..."he started  
Ronnise just put a finger to his lip. "Shh...." soothed Ronnise "I know, you love me."  
Trowa's eyes went wide. "How could you have-"  
"I can see it in your eyes. Oh Trowa, I love you too."  
Chrissy and Quatre were at the gallery, walking around. The gallery is a shopping center in philly that has the coolest stores at the best prices.Everything in he stores was half-priced. Not many people have been coming out since the incident. "All these stores are starting to close up. It's not fair." said Chrissy  
"What isn't fair?" asked Quatre  
"Everybody's afraid of this damn terrorist! It's ruining everybody's life to be scared!"  
"Christina, you have to calm down and think about this. Everybody's afraid of their lives."  
"I guess I'd better put my energy to better use.....I can do some christmas shopping!" she said  
"In November?!"   
"Sure, the earlier I shop, the better chance I have of getting all the good stuff."  
Quatre made a sweatdrop. Chrissy wrapped her arms around his neck and got closer. Their faces were an inch apart. "You should know me by now. I always try to think ahead."  
"I know." said Quatre "You're my little tenshi (angel)."  
Heero was wearing his usual dark green tank top, white pants, and a blue-jean jacket. It around 9:30 at night and it was getting cold. The destruction around him, it hurt him deep inside. But, being the silent, serious person he was, he wasn't going to tell it to anyone. He remembered growing up in such destruction. His father, Odin Lowe, and himself, grew up on the streets, killing and stealing. Something caught his attention. He saw a father and his son talking and laughing together. 'My father never spent time with me.' he thought  
He shook his head no. 'My father wanted me to be the perfect soldier. He had to be hard on me.....but still.....'  
He scoffed and continued walking down the street. He wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into someone. "Ow! Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?!" said a familiar voice  
A girl was crawling on the floor, reaching for something. He turned to his left and picked up a pair of eyeglasses. "Meghan." he said  
"Heero? Is that you?" she asked  
He placed the glasses on her face. "Oh, arigato."  
She got up and brushed some of the snow off her jeans. "Why are you wearing glasses?" asked Heero  
"My eye doctor said I had to wear them. You see, I just got eye surgery the other day, I just didn't tell the others. Please don't tell the others, but I had glaucoma and the surgery got rid of it. The only draw back is I have to wear glasses, or contacts for the rest of my life. So, where are you going at this time of night?"  
"Nowhere."  
"You must be going somewhere."  
"I'm just walking."  
He studied the girl and a slight blush formed across his face. He made a low growl and ran off, giving Megan an awkward look.   
That night, Ronnise had an awkward vision. Trowa, Wufei, and Heero were leaning on a tree and Duo and Quatre were playing with Chrissy, Chloe, and Brittany with a bunch of children in a playground. Ronnise herself was standing in front of a chained fence and she was looking through the fence. Her hands were on the fence as she leaned on it. Everything looked peaceful but she ghasped when she looked behind her. Behind her was a stained-glass window with Heero on it. Suddenly the laughter of the children turned to screams. She turned around to the playground and a dark shadow emerged. Then multitudes of people started clawing to get out of the gate. There was a fire blast and the people turned to skeletons. Ronnise started walking backwards and then she ended up falling through the window and falling into complete darkness. She landed with a loud thud and looked around. There were many stained-glass windows of Heero. One was him laughing and smiling under a tree, another had him carrying a dead white puppy in the snow, and the last one startled her. Here, Heero was dead with a pool of blood around him. Then she realized, that was Heero, that wasn't a glass window. She ran over to him quickly and shook him. She heard the clacking of shoes and looked up. A gun clicked and it was aimed at her. It fired and she quickly sat up in her bed in cold sweat. She looked around for a minute and realized that she was at home. But it scared her to think that maybe Heero's going to die soon. But those windows, they must be shadows of his past. From his world, where he comes from.   
The next day was a Friday, but school would be cancelled for two weeks due to the recent terrorist attack. Ronnise called Trowa to talk to him about Heero. When Trowa got there, Ronnise was in the kitchen, making some tea. He leaned in the kitchen doorway. "Hi Ronnie." he said  
"Oh, hi Trowa...." she said in a low tone  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's the dream I had last night. I think it was another vision."  
He sat down at the kitchen table and Ronnise sat next to him. "The vision was horrible." she said  
"What happened in your dream?"  
"Well first, we were all playing in a playground when everything erupted into fire. Behind me was a stained-glass window of Heero. Somehow I fell right through the window and I saw more windows of him. I think they're from his past, and then...."  
"And then?"  
"Heero.....he was dead, lying in a pool of blood. All I could see after that was the gun, and then it tried to kill me too....and then I woke up."  
Trowa held her. "I think something horrible is going to happen to Heero."  
Brittany and Meghan were walking around Chinatown. They were talking about the events of last night. "Heero was blushing?" asked Brittany  
"Hai, and he ran off like he was afraid of me or something."  
"Geez, it's like Heero's never had any feelings for anybody."  
"It seems that way....maybe that's it."  
"Maybe....I think it has something to do with Relena Dorlain."  
"You mean the Relena Dorlain from his planet?"  
"Hai, he seems to have had feelings for her, but she never really noticed."  
"That has to hurt."  
"It did, a lot. Since she's royalty and she's trying to glue everything together, I guess it's hard to love.Chrissy told me that Heero was trained to be the 'perfect soldier'. It's so hard to understand him. He was devoid of human emotions. He was to kill someone without emotion. But when he saw Relena, everything changed."  
"Hmm....I wonder what I could do to make him stop being so.....so...."  
"Incognito?"  
"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for."  
"You like Heero, don't you."  
"*slight blush* Hai."  
"It's ok, I'm Wufei's girlfriend."  
"Wufei?!"  
"Hai."  
"Wufei Chang?!"  
"Shh....I don't want the others to know."  
"Ok, your secret's safe with me."  
"By the way, when are you going to ask him out?"  
"Brittany!"  
Later that evening, Quatre and Chrissy were sitting around the outside food court in the center of center city. Both were eating cheese fries and looking at the latest news. "Hey Quatre-chan." said Chrissy  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks for taking me out to eat."  
"It's ok, sometimes it's good to spend time together."  
"I thought you would be working tonight."  
"The clinic gave me the night off. The days have become pretty slim."  
"I know, Wanda said that nobody showed up for their deliverys at Zainy Brainy."  
"Your sister works at Zainy Brainy?"  
"Yeah, but she's a bit embarrassed to be working in a nerd's store."  
Quatre looked at the large billboard and so did Chrissy. The billboard started crackling and causing static. What the saw next was shocking. There was Relena's Dorlain's face, clear as day, on the billboard. Now Ronnise and Trowa were at the cafe when they saw this and Ronnise fainted. Wufei, Meghan, and Brittany were all at Remen Noodle shop when they saw it. Chrissy, Quatre, Duo, Heero, and Chloe were at the mall when they saw this. "This is a death sentence for all mankind." she said "If my calculations are correct and you are hearing this, there will be a breif demonstration of the power of destruction I posses in three....two....one...."  
A bright yellow beam shot high over the earth and straight through sattlites, right into the moon. It blew up instantly. "Now that I have your attention. I want to inform you all that you don't surrender everything to the Death Starr, we shall destroy you, as you all have done to my ancestors. All of you ungreateful humans, that took everything away form us shall feel our lost and despair!"  
The picture went blank and Heero was shaking a bit. "Oh my God....Heero...." said Meghan  
By the time the message was delivered, people were running through streets, packing things, breaking windows, and fights were breaking out. The GW group was running to Ronnise's house. When she knocked on the door, her grandmother pulled out a shotgun. "Woah! Grandma is us!" she said  
"Ronnie?! Oh sweet Jesus all you kids get in here!"  
The teens came in. "Bunch of damn vultures...." she muttered  
Chloe flopped on the couch. "Great! Now what are we going to do?" she whined  
"Go to space." answered Heero  
Everybody looked at him. Ronnise's grandmother was trying to get information on how to get to a space colony so she wasn't really listening. "Are you sure?" asked Brittany "I mean you guys still have to-"  
"Listen, either we die free people or we die trying."  
"I agree." said Duo "Let's go to space."  
"Heero, are you emotionally ready to go?" asked Meghan "You were very emotionally upset when Relena showed up on television"  
"That's not Relena."  
His hands were gripped together as fists and his knuckles were white. Meghan was getting seriously worried about Heero.  
Later that night, Chrissy was working late on how to find the Death Starr. She was thinking about how this would effect her for the rest of her life. Heero, Meghan, Duo, and Chloe were sleeping over her house and Wufei, Brittany, Trowa, Ronnise, and Quatre were sleeping over Brittany's house. Heero was standing outside on the front porch. It was hurting him that he had to fight the woman he loved. He sighed as he sat down on the porch swing and he felt small tears running down his face. "Heero?" asked a voice  
He turned to see Meghan wearing rose printed pajama bottoms and a white v-neck t-shirt. "Meghan? What are you doing still up?" he asked  
"I was a bit worried, when I went to the bathroom and when I came back you weren't there......are you crying?"  
Heero quickly wiped the tears from his pain-struck eyes. "No, it's just allergies."   
She walked over and sat next to him. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "Hey, call me Meg ok? So, what are you doing out here?"  
"Thinking."  
"About Relena?"  
He looked at her.  
"Brittany told me you loved her. It must be hard to fight someone you love."  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"Why do you have be so damn stubborn?! I'm just being a friend who cares! I can see why the others don't talk to you as much! You are so....ack!"  
She got up to walk in the house but Heero grabbed her arm. "Meghan..." he said  
She looked over at him with a frustrated look. "What Heero?!"  
"Meghan.....Meg.....I'm sorry....."  
Heero was stunned at himself. He had never apologized before. Megan's face softened to a smile. "I forgive you."   
"YES! I'VE FOUND IT!" yelled a female voice  
  
Brittany: Well somebody has feelings....  
Kari: O.O; Yeah  
Heero: -.-; I have feelings too you know.  
Kari: I know, feelings to kill.  
Duo: I just have one question......  
Kari & Brittany: Yes?  
Duo: Why is Relena the villian?  
Brittany: That's easy, I can't stand Relena! She's so....so.....prissy and it's about time girls started defending themselves!  
Kari:.....you're in a feminst mood aren't you?  
Meghan: I say she is. That reminds me....Duo and Chloe sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!  
Chloe: Oh god.....  
Trowa: You guys are all acting like...like children!  
Wufei: You're one to talk.....  
Trowa: What?  
Wufei: You're afraid to admit that you love Ronnise!  
Ronnise: You were nervous......  
Trowa: .......  
Kari: I guess the as you can see, we're working on some things. Please read and review! 


	7. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed  
When the morning came, Chrissy called Brittany to tell them to all meet each other at the water fountain in Fairmount Park. When they got there, Chrissy was busy typing on the computer. "So, why did you call all of us down here?" asked Brittany  
"I'm getting to it." answered Chrissy  
She turned her laptop around so that everybody could see the monitor. It was a map of military bases and colonies. She pointed to a colony. "Ok, here's where colony D13 used to be. Now, the transmision from space came from the direction of L17, or at least where it used to be. Now, see as I layer down a line chart. D13 is at the top and L17 is at the side, when I trace them together, here's an area that says that's where the old space colony Death Starr is."  
"Old space colony?" asked Wufei  
"Hai, it was the first space colony that was built 20 years ago. I'm not sure, but I know it was shut down two years later. I think there was an accident of some kind."  
"It was shut down after it became a terrorist threat." said a voice  
They all looked up to see a woman with a lab coat on, lighting up her cigarette. "Who are you?!" said Wufei  
"Relax, its Dr. Anna, my dad's old colleague in college." said Chrissy  
She closed the laptop as Dr. Anna inhaled some smoke and breathed it out. "Dr. Anna!" said Chloe  
"Who?" asked Duo  
"A friend of a friend, both my mother and Chrissy's father know her."  
"Great perspective." said Dr. Anna out of sarcasm  
"What are you doing here?" asked Chrissy  
She threw a CD to Duo and he caught it. "Read that, it'll explain everything." she said  
"Explain what?" asked Heero  
"The video transmission."  
"Can you tell us anything else?" asked Chrissy  
"She's told you enough." said a voice  
Dr. Anna turned around to see General Une. "Oh, Julia, what are you doing here?" she asked  
"I've been keeping an eye on you. You've told the children too much."  
She pulled a gun out of her jeans. Her long white blouse was flowing in the wind. She clicked the gun and everbody ghasped. "She's gonna kill us...." whispered Chloe  
She gripped Duo tightly. "You know Anna, you always were a pain in the ass. I guess it's time to say goodbye and don't worry, I'll take good care of the children."  
The gun clacked and it seemed like time stopped. The blood from Dr. Anna was splattered as the bullet went through her heart. As she fell in the grass, the red fountain of blood trickled out onto the sidewalk. "Now then, for the rest of you..."   
Julia walked to them as the girls felt their bodies tremble in fear.Everybody heard sirens. "Damn! We'll pick this up another time!"  
A helicopter appeared and Julia jumped in. "Chaio!"  
In the afternoon, the group went to the library. "What is it?" asked Duo  
He flicked it like a frizbee and Chrissy caught it. "This isn't a toy, this might just be the answer to whats going on." she said  
She logged on to the DVD player. They were in the sound room so nobody could hear them outside. "I thought you have a laptop." said Meghan  
"I do, I have to recharge the battery." answered Chrissy  
She put the CD into the PC and it started playing. "It's a diary." said Chloe  
"A diary?" asked Wufei  
"A computer diary. That's how you keep people from reading your stuff."  
"Not if you label them. Then anybody can read them."  
"So you told the school about my bra incident?!" squealed Chloe  
"What bra incident?" asked Trowa  
"Well, you see Chloe was still in a training bra and-" started Brittany  
"Brittany!!!!" squeaked Chloe  
"I wanna hear the rest! It sounds funny!" said Meghan  
Chrissy made a really big sweatdrop. "If you don't mind, we still need to hear this CD." she said  
"Gomen, it sounded funny." said Meghan  
"Baka...." muttered Wufei  
Chrissy clicked the play button and began reading. "I don't know what happened or where it went all wrong. Was it a mistake to make a military weapon capapble of destroying mankind. I was working on making mobile suits stronger. I had made a strong mobile suit myself, in fact a made 5 of the strongest mobile suits made of gundanium alloy called, Angels. I made them to create universal peace in the world. But, the military found out about my secret and was after me. I had a granddaughter named Relena and I sent her to earth to have the best education and to be the peacemaker. I went into hiding for several years. My plan was to send Relena to heal the world. But then, terrorists destroyed her, took her away from me. I couldn't bear her loss, my last line of defense against the hate agaisnt the world. I realized that there could never be any peace in the world....unless they were all dead. I went insane thinking about it! Using my cloning research. I created a complete clone of my granddaughter Relena. Her name is Helena. I desgined her mind and her body to be perfect, pure. I will be caputred soon. If you want, release her, and awaken her.....if you want to fill the world with destruction."  
"Ok, when he said pure, did he mean virgin?" asked Duo  
Everybody else facefaulted. "You just had to the baka." muttered Chloe  
"And again, you miss the point Maxwell." said Chrissy "Somebody let Helena out, but who?"  
"What about that Juila Une woman?" asked Trowa "Maybe she let her out."  
"Maybe....wait a minute." said Chrissy "She did let her out! It makes sense! I remember now, Julia Une was kicked out of the military after selling the military secrets to terrorists. Maybe this is all for revenge....or she's just plain crazy."  
"Then we have to go to space." said Heero  
"Heero...." said Meghan, trailing off on her question  
Later that evening, Chrissy laid her head on his shoulder. She felt as if she was going to cry. "I can't believe you are all leaving so soon." she said, in a sorrowful tone  
"I don't want to go, but I have to." said Quatre  
The two of them were sitting outside of the secret base. "Quatre, they'll kill you!" she said  
She sobbed on his chest. Quatre wrapped his arms around her while she cried. "Christina, shh....I won't die. I've been through worse things, I promise you I won't die." he said  
Chrissy looked into his eyes, tearful. Then she french kissed him hard. Quatre looked stunned at her as she stopped kissing him. "I'm telling you right now, if you don't come back alive, I'm gonna commit suicide."  
"Ok my little tenshi. I'll come back alive for your sake."  
Wufei and Brittany stood in fighting stances. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Brittany  
"I will prove to be a great husband to you Brittany, and I must defeat you in order to do that."  
"You know, you don't have to prove to me that you can be one."  
"Enough talking! Time to fight!"  
Wufei let out a battle cry and began running really fast. He let out a punch and Brittany blocked it, she kneed him in the stomach. He croched a bit in pain and Brittany kicked him in the face. He whiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. 'Damn, she's good.' he thought  
Brittany charged fast and Wufei saw the opening on her left side. He kicked her in the side and she immidiately fell over. "You're good." said Brittany slyly  
She got up again and she was so slow that she didn't see Wufei coming for her. He immideiately charged at her and knocked her flat on her back. She waited for him to attack again. Before he could make another blow, she drop-kicked him and jumped back up to her fighting stance. "You should never underestimate me Wufei Chang, I'm tough to beat." she said  
A sharp pain went up her side and she slumped over a bit. 'Damn...' she thought 'He's stronger than me, he knew what to attack with.'  
Wufei smirked as he knew this last attack would defeat her. He charged at her again and quickly grabbed her left arm before she had a chance to attack. She kneed him in th stomach but he blocked it and he slammed her over. Brittany felt pain all over, then she knew it, she had lost a fight......  
Chloe and Duo were at a club that was just opened. They were dancing on the dance floor and she was having a great time. It was the first time that either of them ever went out on a date. They always were hanging each other, but they've never really been out on a date. Both sat down at a table. "*pant, pant* Great date." said Duo  
"Yeah *pant*" said Chloe  
Duo drank down his soda. "I wish I could stay with you longer."  
"Me too."  
"Hey, don't look so down, I'll be back soon."  
Trowa sat on the roof of Ronnie's house with Ronnise. Both were looking out at the people packing and leaving. "It seems such a waste...." said Ronnise  
"Nani?" asked Trowa  
"Life."  
"What are talking about?"  
"We're gonna die soon if you guys don't go up there and save the world."  
"Why are you so pessimistic?"  
"I'm just worried about that vision I had. If something were to happen to Heero, Meghan will so heartbroken."  
"Those two have seemed to bonded over the last couple of days......Ronnie, nothing will happen to Heero, I won't let it."  
She looked at her boyfriend. "Trowa....I'm so worried....."  
"Nothing will happen to us Ronnie, I promise."  
Heero was making some finishing touches on his Wing Gundam. "Heero..." said a voice  
He looked down to see Meghan holding a plate. "I thought that you might be hungry so I thought I would give you some pizza I had at my house." she said  
"I don't eat pizza." said Heero  
"Nani?! How can you don't eat pizza?! It's so good!"  
"I just don't eat it."  
He jumped down from his gundam. She walked over, her face turning slightly pink. "You should try some, it's good."  
He folded his arms. "I guess I should try some....."  
He bit into a piece of the pizza and he smirked. "I guess this is pretty good." he said  
Meghan giggled. Heero felt his face turn pink. Her face went from happy to sad in an instant. Heero was munching on some of the pizza when Meghan held him. She sobbed into his tank top. "I don't want you to die!" she sobbed  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forhead. "I won't die." he said quietly  
It was midnight and Wanda was doing some last minute modifications to the ship the guys were using to go off into space. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked  
"We have to." said Heero "It was our choice to fight."  
"If you say so. You know, Meghan and the others are really gonna miss you guys."  
"How do you know? They're not even here."  
"That's because they're all heartbroken and worried that you would all be killed."  
"Then, why are you here?"  
"Because I'm smart like Chrissy, we're both computer geniuses. She's at home right now, spending time with her family. I would be there, but really I told them that I was working."  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"Because I care. Chrissy cares, Brittany cares, so do the rest of the girls. Look, I know how hard it is. You feel like your mind is screwed up, you don't fit in. But, there's one thing you could always cout on."  
"What's that?"  
"A family."  
"I don't have one."  
"Yes you do. You just have to reach inside yourself and find out where your family is. You may not see it, but I do."  
Wanda started up the program. "Well, I hope you find it soon."  
She began to walk away. "Wanda." he said  
"Hai?"  
"Arigato."  
"You're welcome."  
Chrissy poked at her vegetable lasagna. "You haven't touched your food." said Ami "Is everything alright?"  
"I'm just not hungry."  
Sid felt her forhead. "Not a fever." he said  
"Back off, *sigh* I'm outta here." she said  
"Where are you going?" asked Karen  
"Out....to a Meghan's house."  
When she stepped out on the porch, she saw something flying into outer-space. She ran into basement. "What's wrong honey?" asked Ami  
"Everything!" she yelled  
Kari: Looks like something big's gonna happen.  
Brittany: Great explanation for Relena's reappearnce.  
Kari: Thanks.  
Wufei: I don't want to marry Brittany! She's such a *beep*!  
Brittany: You mother-*beep*! I'll kill you!  
(Brittany put's Wufei in a choke-hold and begins strangling him.)  
Kari: (sweatdrop)*sigh* Please review people. 


	8. Time Passing

Chapter 8: Time Passing  
  
Months passed since the GW boys left earth. The girls went back to school like they normally did. They noticed that most of the boys were not in school, they were out fighting the war. It was a depressing time for people. The war was causing more casualties on both sides. This whole idea of war was making Chrissy fustrated. The five girls were eating out at 'Nifty Fifties' and drinking milkshakes. They were all doing some homework that was due at the end of the week. Chloe stopped working and looked out the window. "I wonder how the guys are doing." she said  
  
"It's better not to think about it, it'll only make us more depressed." said Ronnise  
  
"Who said anything about being depressed? I'm fine. I'm fine that asshole walked right out on me after that fight." said Brittany  
  
"What fight?" asked Chrissy  
  
"The fight that Wufei and I had. He can really land a good sucker punch."  
  
Brittany cringed and rubbed her jaw right where he hit her. Meghan looked at her awkwardly. "Was this a fist fight or a verbal fight?" she asked  
  
"Why do you need to know?"  
  
"I knew it!" said Chloe  
  
"Know what?" Ronnise  
  
"Nani? What do you know?" asked Chrissy  
  
"Brittany's engaged to Wufei!" said Chloe  
  
"Chloe, omae o koroso!" said Brittany  
  
"So when are the wedding bells gonna ring?" asked Chrissy, in a teasing tone  
  
"Where's the engagement ring at?" asked Meghan  
  
"More importantly, where's the dress?" asked Ronnise  
  
"Kuso! Christina Hotaru Whatley, what about you and Quatre, hmm? I thought you guys said you were going to get married! What about that?!"  
  
"For the last damn time, we're getting married AFTER COLLEGE!!!" yelled Chrissy, standing up in her seat  
  
Everybody in the resturant looked at her and she sat back down, face red as a tomato.   
  
Duo looked out the window. He was thinking about Chloe. Right now, everything was just quiet and he was waiting around. Somebody walked up to him and he turned around quickly. It was just Quatre with a bowl of soup. "I thought you were hungry." he said  
  
"Nah, just thinking." said Duo  
  
"About Chloe?"  
  
"Hai, she's so...wonderful and I'm up here, fighting for her sake."  
  
"That makes it good that you're fighting for her."  
  
"I'm just don't want to die, not yet."  
  
"Wait, Duo Maxwell, the Shinigami doesn't want to die yet?"  
  
"I'm being serious, I want to live my life out with Chloe, she's my Shinimegami."  
  
"You're really taking this serious for once. If it makes you feel any better, I'm fighting for Christina, she's something."  
  
"Yeah, when she's not in her 'dark computer mode'."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Sure there isn't."  
  
Wufei came in with his hands in his pockets. He was pissed because his Shenlong Gundam was seriously damaged in his attack against the Leo Moblie Suits. "I'm thinking about asking Chloe to marry me." said Duo  
  
"Don't think it's a bit fast?" asked Quatre  
  
"I know but, it seems that we can connect with each other."  
  
"You're the only guy I know who would make a fast decision like that." said Wufei  
  
"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" asked Duo  
  
"That you're the only jackass that was would destroy a innocent girl's life."  
  
Duo started getting pissed and growled a bit. Quatre got nervous. "Hey, why don't we see what Heero's-" he started  
  
"Stay out of this blondie!" said Duo "What would make you think that I'm destroying Chloe's life?"  
  
"You couldn't keep Hildie, she left because of your drinking habit. Even after you quit, you messed up her life!"  
  
"You're a fine one to talk! What about Meiran?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"You let her get into that mobile suit and get fatally hurt! Are you going to do that to Brittany when you marry her?!"  
  
Wufei punched Duo in the jaw. Duo got up and tackled Wufei to the floor. The two ended up rolling on the floor and punching each other everywhere. It took all three guys to break them apart. Both men ended up walking their seprate ways. Quatre got an uneasy feeling as he looked at the two of them. Five hours later, he watched as his two friends stayed on opposite sides of the ship. Neither of them said a word since their big fight. Duo was working on his weaponry on his Deatscythe Hell and Wufei was working on the repairs for his Senlong. Trowa sipped on his tea and stood next to Quatre. "How long has it been since they've said a word?" asked Trowa  
  
"Five hours."  
  
"Ouch, I hope they don't go too far with this dispute. The last thing we need is a mini-war between us guys."  
  
"Hai, well, what do we do about those two?"  
  
"Just let them cool off. They'll come around in a while."  
  
"It's been five hours."  
  
"Like I said, let them cool off."  
  
Quatre sighed and sat on the railing. "So, did you call Ronnise?" he asked  
  
"Hai, she's doing ok." answered Trowa "But, she feels as though we should wait for them to come up here."  
  
"Why? They're safer on earth."  
  
Trowa sighed and sipped on his tea. He sat next to Quatre and looked around. "You can keep a secret, right?" he asked  
  
"Hai, when have I ever been the type to go around and gossip?" answered Quartre  
  
"Well, Ronnie had this dream about Heero's past."  
  
"Heero's past? Ronnise has some odd dreams."  
  
"I know, anyway, she gets this odd prediction that Heero's gonna die. She's really worried about him."  
  
"Well, it has been quiet."  
  
"It won't last." said a voice  
  
They both looked up to see Heero drinking tea. Both Quatre and Trowa looked at him awkwardly. "How long have you been standing there?" asked Trowa  
  
"Only when you said 'She's worried about him'." he answered "So, who is worried about whom?"  
  
"Uh....Christina...." stuttered Quatre "She worried that....um.....Duo's gonna do something stupid and kill himself.....yeah....that's what it is."  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
"No, it just sounds strange to me that she said it."  
  
"You're a terrible liar Quatre."  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"I'm gonna find out, sooner or later."  
  
He walked out with the two of them looking at each other. "You are a terrible liar Quatre." said Trowa  
  
Quatre made a sweatdrop. "I wish people would stop saying that..."he mumbled  
  
"Well, you're the cute and innocent one, we can't say much."  
  
Trowa walked out and Quatre's hand gripped hard on the railing. "Dammit, I can be bad too...I did destroy a couple of colonies with no emotion......then I had emotion.....and now I'm talking to myself.....I must be losing it...."  
  
Kids ran out of school. It was the start of summer vacation. But, Chloe was still bummed. She was missing Duo, a lot. The others noticed her starting to change. She was now a vegetariain, read a lot of books, and barely went shopping. She walked towards the school bus and waved bye to the other girls. As she left the girls looked at each other. "That's it, we have to get that girl out more!" said Brittany  
  
"I think we need to give her more time." said Meghan  
  
"Meg, come on, she's been like that for the past five months."  
  
"What do you think we should do then?" asked Chrissy  
  
"I'm not sure. I'd say we'd take her to a psychologist."  
  
"We don't have enough money to pay for that, even with our allowance money and a part-time job."  
  
"We can get full time jobs."  
  
"We're only 16, we can't get full time jobs until we're adults."  
  
Ronnise munched on an apple. "Leave her be." she said "She's just finding a way to cope with her stress."  
  
"I guess you're right." said Brittany "Besides, we have more things to think about besides her stress."  
  
"That reminds me, Chrissy, did you get any email from the guys?" asked Meghan  
  
"Not a thing." she answered  
  
"This is odd, they always send us mail every week."  
  
"They don't have to respond every week if they don't want to."  
  
Chrissy mini-computer went off and she looked at it. "I have to go guys, I have a very important class to go to." she said  
  
"Again?" whined Brittany  
  
"I have gymnastics." said Ronnise  
  
"Cooking." said Meghan  
  
"That's not right! I'm the only one without an activity!" said Brittany  
  
"You do karate." said Chrissy "I gotta go, bye."  
  
The girls split up and Brittany sighed. "Why me?" she asked   
  
Duo had his back to Trowa. He had a gun in one hand and was looking around. "How the hell did they know we were here?" asked Trowa  
  
"Don't look at me." said Duo "I'm as clueless as you are."  
  
The door opened and they aimed their guns. A figure held up his hands. "Guy, it's me, Quatre!" he said  
  
"Gomen nasai, we thought you were the soldiers." said Duo  
  
"We can't keep this up forever." said Trowa "We have to get out of here, now."  
  
"Without the gundams?"  
  
"We have to."  
  
"Dammit, I hate it when you're right."  
  
They heard footsteps and a door opened. All of them clicked their guns and the figure sighed. "Guys, it's Wufei." said Quatre  
  
"Gomen." they said in unison  
  
The footsteps were getting louder. "One of us has to go back to earth." said Trowa  
  
"I'll go." said Wufei  
  
"No, I'll go." said Duo "I have to go, I'm the more likely to get away. Besides, you guys can go help Heero."  
  
The footsteps ran past the door. Quatre put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "You sure?" he asked  
  
"Positive." he answered  
  
"Ok then, go, we'll be a distraction." said Wufei  
  
"Oh wu-wu's finally being nice?" teased Duo  
  
"If you don't get your ass out of here, I swear that you'll be going back to earth in a body bag."  
  
"Geez, calm down, I'm going already."  
  
Duo ran out and the guys shot at the soldiers to cover him. 'Good luck.' thought Quatre 'Chrisina, I hope you're alright.'  
  
Quatre got shot in the side and he fell over.   
  
The next day, Brittany waited at the usual place that the girls met. She wore a pair of blue jeans cut at the knees, and a white short-sleeved blouse. She's changed, her hair is now cut short. She got her navel pierced, her nose peirced, and had a chineese tattoo on her right shoulder, saying 'dragon' in calligraphy. She was listnening to her CD player when Chrissy ran up.   
  
"Hey girl." she said  
  
"Hey Britt, what's up with the punk rock getup?" asked Chrissy  
  
"I"m just looking casual."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"You look like a schoolgirl ditching school."  
  
Chrissy wore her school uniform, except she wore her sneakers and the skirt was smaller. She's changed too. She had three earings in each hear, her nose peirced, and had a tiger pawprint tattoo on her right leg.   
  
"Don't worry, I have a change in my bookbag. I'm just hoping that Quatre reconizes me without my hair dye." said Chrissy  
  
"He should, you still look the same, except for the adult-like attitude you've taken on." said Brittany  
  
"Nani?! What attitude?!"  
  
"You've been getting angry with any girl that starts talking about the mobile suits."  
  
"I can't help it. Nobody should be talking bad about anybody's who's fighting in the war."  
  
"Then, there was the time you got a C- on a test and you flipped."  
  
"My parents expect a grade average higher than that."  
  
"And you're caring what your parents say. You really are missing Quatre in your life."  
  
"What about you? You've taken your sparring more seriously, you wear makeup, and you eat more than Chloe, which is a suprise."  
  
"I don't eat that much. Anway, here come the trucks."  
  
Trucks came rolling through town and crowds of families were waving to them. The two girls quickly spotted Duo. "Hey! Maxwell-sama!" yelled Chrissy  
  
He jumped off the back of the truck and ran towards them. "Hey! Brittany!" he said  
  
He grinned at the other girl. "Nice to see ya still alive." said Brittany   
  
"Who's your friend?" he asked  
  
Chrissy giggled. "It's nice to see you to Maxwell-sama." she said  
  
"Christina?" he asked  
  
"Yup, good ol' Chrissy."  
  
"You've really chaged. Piercings and a new dye."  
  
" No new dye, this is my original hair color."  
  
"Hmm, makes you look cuter."  
  
"Hey, save it for Chloe, Romeo." said Brittany  
  
Chrissy giggled and looked around. "Where are the others?" she asked  
  
Duo sighed and scrached the back of his head. "They're not coming." he said  
  
"Nani? What's going on?"  
  
"It's a long story, I think you'd better sit down for this."  
  
The girls and Duo sat around the center of Philadelphia. Ronnise looked up at the sky and leaned back in her chair. They were at a small cafe. Brittany made a sweatdrop as Chloe hung on her boyfriend's arm. "You know, you can always do this when we're not around." she said  
  
"You're just jealous because you don't have Wufei around you." said Chloe  
  
Brittany gave Chloe a death glare. Ronnise leaned back in her chair. She looked up at the sky. "I wonder if Trowa is alright." she said  
  
"Don't worry about it, they'll be fine." said Duo  
  
"Demo, how do we know for sure?" asked Meghan  
  
"Trust me on this one, in some odd way, they'll get out of any mess."  
  
"I hope you're right...."  
  
Chrissy looked up at the stars. "Quatre...." she muttered  
  
She laid some money on a table and walked off. "Oy! Christina-san! Where are you going?" asked Meghan  
  
"Home." she replied flatly  
  
"I wonder what's up with her." said Chloe, blinking  
  
Brittany: Oooh *sarcastically* really intresting chapter.  
  
Kari: Oh shut up, it took me a while to finish this. Considering the fact that I'm still in high school and so are you. Plus I'm in after-school activities.  
  
Brittany: Whatever, you could've took time out.  
  
(Brittany looks around.)   
  
Brittany: What happened to my CD player?  
  
(Duo comes in jamming to a silver CD player with a Devil Lady sticker on it. Brittany yanks the CD player from him and smacks him in back of the head.)  
  
Duo: Ow! What was that for?!  
  
Brittany: Taking stuff that doesn't belong to you.  
  
Duo: Wufei said that I could keep it, since you guys are getting married, he's gonna be in control.  
  
(Brittany cracks her knuckles.)  
  
Duo: He says that Ludacris is aggriviating.  
  
Brittany: Excuse me you two, I have to make a scene outside the room.  
  
(Brittany leaves the room and Kari sighes. Duo sits down and puts a shoulder around her. Then he kisses her on the cheek.)  
  
Kari: Hey! What about you and Chloe!  
  
Duo: We're just a couple in your fic, remember?  
  
Kari: Oh yeah...we're still on for tonight  
  
Duo: After I get off of work, definitely  
  
(Chloe comes in she giggles.)  
  
Chloe: Tone down the romance before I have to get the hose.  
  
(Duo takes his arm off of Kari and leans back in his chair.)  
  
Duo: What's wrong? Jealous?  
  
Chloe: Yeah right.  
  
(All hear a loud crash and see a freaked-out Wufei running from a crazed Brittany....all three sighed.)  
  
Kari: Please review people. 


End file.
